


Long road to oblivion

by Straj



Category: City Hunter (TV), Full Metal Panic, Lupin III, One Piece, Original Work, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many worlds, many of the characters, original, well-known, well-known in narrow circles. Adventure, science fiction, Thriller, mystery, conversations, philosophy and more. In this work, 98 chapters. Slowly I will upload, I'll watch - if during the week of readers will not increase, that will cease to spread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a huge city and port on the entire planet. In its docks was a huge number of different courts - from large to small, from military to civilian.  
And in the port was also a great number of pubs, bars, pawnshops, casinos, and, strangely enough, lots of stalls and shops, buying and selling everything.  
In one of these bars in a boring evening sat captain Gan Hair. He did the same thing - was looking for a mechanic. However, he didn't find this. Maybe it was the captain - who would have contacted two - meter being, who were crimson tentacles instead of hair and grey-white eyes bulging. Perhaps the people were not for lack of money from the captain. Anyway, wish it was not.  
But suddenly.... Oh, that's long-suffering suddenly. All use it..... On the threshold of the bar drew cosmic phenomenon, for the captain of this, however, was rather a divine miracle. He felt a light, weightless and I would not be surprised at the sound of trumpets. Cosmic phenomenon hesitated in the doorway and down the hall. I looked around and headed straight to the captain.  
The captain was delighted, especially when space phenomenon appeared before his eyes. It was humanoid average growth, tanned, gray-blue eyes looked at cap cautiously, carefully and a little confused, hair short dark brown. The impression of a cosmic phenomenon produced pleasant, and the captain began to talk.  
\- I think you need something, - said Gan, - but what?  
\- I'm looking for work, - said cosmic phenomenon.  
\- Work!?- said the captain, as if doubting the veracity said.  
-Yes, the work,- is confirmed space phenomenon,-and it seems to me that you have it.  
\- I have a job, but do you cope with it?  
\- I think, Yes.  
-Nice, very even,- was delighted captain, - and I like you, boy. I swear System blessed Cuttlefish, I take you. I am the captain of the merchant ship "Nemesis", and my name is Gan Hair.  
-I....- boy hesitated, - no matter. My name is Mick Mellon.  
\- Clear, but unfortunately you some time have to sit without payment. I don't have the cash to pay for the work, and the money I spent on the payment for participation in the planetary races, if we can win, I will immediately pay back.  
-It doesn't matter, - Mick smiled, - I don't think this will be any problems. Willing to wait as long as you choose. What will be my job?  
\- "Nemesis". It needs renovation, but, as I said above, I have no money to pay for it. Therefore you will have to make "Nemesis", at least, managed to reach the finish line.  
\- I would like to look at it. Is this possible?  
The captain rose from the table:  
\- I will tell my little darling "Nemesis".  
The ship is classified PT - passenger-trading - and have known surely the best of times, but worldly storms thoroughly patted. Most of all it resembled a birch leaf. Inside the ship seemed a more pathetic than the outside. The captain was right - all it really needed a good overhaul.  
\- You are right, captain, - Mick looked at his boss, - overhaul here would not be prevented.  
\- And where to take the money? - shrugged his shoulders captain, - do what you can.  
-Okay, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee it. Where I could look after non-capital repair?  
-Right where I hired you. About engines you will find the droid and Android, but they ontogeny since our last encounter. They, in principle, also needs to be replaced.  
\- Well, captain .

The captain went back to the bar, and he scratched his head, went to the nearest ATM. The ATM was all, but it moved quickly. And soon Mick was in front of the monitor:  
\- "Being, please select from the list your view" - and went list: "humanoid, mucus, insect..."  
Mick chose "humanoid". Until the second inscription: "humanoid please select your specification" and again the list. Mick has chosen "people".  
The car rattled and a new inscription: "man, put your hand to the reader". Mick has complied. ATM / cash machine rumbled again, and get the following: "Mr. Mellon on your galactic account $ 100 billion. Prefer cash or card?".  
-“To be dumb,” - thought Mick,- “what I did before that we have such a lot of money.”  
-"Card", - printed Mick and his hands fell Golden card.  
Mick went to the nearest repair facilities.In the first beauty he was not satisfied with the price, in the second, quality of service, and the third went perfectly. But the main mechanic told him, barely Mick informed him about the affair:  
\- Guy, with a Golden card, you can buy on this planet all the way up to the coolest and ultra-modern ships. Why, pray tell, do you want to fix this rig?  
\- I like the old stuff, - he avoided a direct reply Mick.  
\- Well, - the chief mechanic told his aides that they brought the ship into the dock.  
Mick left the ship in the care of the mechanics, have agreed on the terms and, taking the droid and Android, went with them to robomagic. There is also expressed surprise that the guy with the gold card asks to repair two outdated robots. But, after seeing robots, came to the conclusion that they need to replace the shell. However, in the warehouse of such shells were not, and to bring them had in a week. Mick agreed to wait and even paid the prepayment in the amount of 14 thousand kredov. The course of galactic dollar was on this planet one to five. For one dollar gave five kredov.

To galactic races remained a month and a half, so "Nemesis" repaired very carefully. Performed a full capital and cosmetic repairs. The weapon was removed, because under the rules of the race, the ship went to the start without surprises. Beauty, however, guaranteed that he may establish weapons, but Mick refused.  
Somewhere 22 April galactic calendar Mick, paying for the repairs, have led to "Nemesis" back to the dock 248. Then, modify and washed the whole ship and the inside and outside so that he already began to sparkle under the spotlight, Mick went to the captain.  
Captain lived in the same bar where they met.  
\- Well, how are you? - asked Gan, seeing his mechanics.  
-Very well, - answered Mick,- a month and a half - normal life, to fix the ship, if you know where to fix it. Weapons will be set after the race. On this planet there is what I would like to see on "Nemesis". Agree, the cap, the ship of that name should powerful and ultra-modern weapons?  
\- Uh-uh... I totally agree with you, - the captain stared at Mick`s, - but where is it from?  
\- There is nothing easier, - he smiled, - buy military stockpiles.  
-You're so calm I say about this guy. Who are you really? - The captain tentacles stood on end.  
\- I don't know, - Mick looked at the captain, - I really don't remember anything about my past life, if one existed.  
-Right, go. Suit yourself, tomorrow will come official, to register our ship. Everything should be okay.  
-Yes, sir! - Mick smartly saluted and disappeared.  
-“Who is this guy? He definitely served? The police? The army? Why he remembers nothing of his past life? What is this - a consequence of injury or sinister experiments government? He understands the ships - that's for sure. Okay, it's not my business, if this guy wants to work for me, so be it", - with such thoughts Gan Hair went "Nemesis".  
The ship was so brilliant and beautiful that the cap fell off the jaw. "Nemesis" has improved beyond recognition. She held repair and felt that she was spoiling for a fight.

\- “Where is that asteroid break me, Mick took money to fix the ship?! You are such a good connection?! I must not give up on this guy, for any pies! I have to hold them, and I have to pay him, for such people are not lying on the road! Perhaps it is looking for the government or somebody else? They will not get it for anything in the world!!!”- captain danced about "Nemesis".  
And Mick had gained his clothes, weapons, went to the public bath, washed himself, ate in the restaurant and back on "Nemesis". There he was hanging clothes in his cabin, he brushed my teeth and went to sleep.  
Mick haven't heard of the arrival of the other crew members or enthusiastic cries of cap`s. His dreams were distinguished by namely the patchiness and innuendo. He saw faces, some events that are familiar to unfamiliar places, but it's all blended into a colorful ball to sleep. The gift of the Phoenix acted.  
And on Earth some people did not believe that Mick perished in the flames of the last battle. They thought, quite correctly, that Mick for some reason can not connect with friends, and with him all right.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning on "Nemesis" came a government official of the Committee on racing. He climbed the ship and down, then began to think of the crew.  
\- Captain?  
\- Here! - Cap made a step forward. He had on a yellow robe with a red belt, orange pants with white polka dots and black clogs.  
-So,- the official has marked in his papers, - pilot?  
\- Here! - Oversized upright humanoid - bull in green shorts and a white cloak.  
\- Navigator?  
The official flew like creature hair-ball of fiery color.  
\- Navigator? - said the official.  
-He is, - the captain said.  
\- Clear. The doctor?  
\- Here! - From the line looked gorgeous babe - Android in strict grey suit.  
\- The arrows?  
\- Here! - They appeared to be two men, very overgrown. Because of this it was difficult to determine what they wear.  
\- By the rules of the race, you made the weapons?  
\- Certainly, sir.  
\- Shooters you can leave on the earth, I can take. The rules do not prohibit the availability of shooters on Board during the race.  
If it could, then let it be.  
\- Cleaner?  
\- Here! - Shiny new droid rolled forward.  
\- Chef?  
\- Here! - Black cyborg in purple pants and a yellow shirt.  
\- Mechanics?  
\- Here! - Mick in black jeans, blue shirt, grey sandals and sparkling Android stepped forward.  
The official looked at the whole team and said:  
-I congratulate, your team has. The fifth of may await you at Moth. Start racing at seven in the morning. If you arrive earlier, the odds of winning will increase after the speech, the official was handed in a receipt to the captain, and they left together.

The others quickly ran away, leaving only the mechanics and cleaner.  
\- Know why the captain wants to win? - asked the Android at Mick`s.  
\- No.  
\- It has a huge debt to our employer.  
\- And what?  
\- Half a billion credos. The captain of their money on the sly pays.  
\- And many have already paid?  
\- Sixteen thousand credos.  
\- We are obliged to help him, - Mick clenched his fists,-is a bottomless barrel of some kind.  
-You are right, but your money can't be spent. The captain too proud and I know him well.  
\- How many of you are together?  
-Yes us with him for eight years. Brand new only two of you and the pilot. Pilot we lost during a cosmic war, and we took two days after the mess.  
\- The doctor pretty - Android?  
-You see, she guessed. No one and you have little time it took. Yes she Andy, very expensive model, escaped from the owner and came to us.  
\- And what's your name?  
\- No way.  
\- And in the room there?  
\- PMS-2748  
\- Excellent, will be PIMS.  
\- Super I - PIMS! Hey, draw, go here!  
Approached the many-handed droid.  
\- What is your name? - asked Mick.  
\- LMS - 678 - RT54.  
\- Will Lams.  
-Good, - the droid said and wiggled.  
\- The doctor called Garland Sox, - continued PIMS, - Navigator - Uliiksitulu, but all to him in a simple turn - Uli. The first arrow name is Eddie Traven, second - Giur Caurule, cook - Bugsy Bitumen, and pilot - Groge Dolansky.  
-You have good team. - Sincerely admired the Mick.  
\- Yes, don't complain, - fun winked at PIMS.

The fifth of May "Nemesis" went to the race.  
\- We - eighties in the list! - broadcasting the captain. - If we win then I to pay unpaid wages. So, guys, I believe in you, I believe in the ship, I believe in luck. He may abide with us all the forces of the cosmos and the Holy comet into the bargain!

At the start was already overcrowded. The race is clearly enjoyed popularity. There were and are very old vessels, fixed in haste, and super modern, haughtily looking at the neighbors.  
PIMS established visor and began to comment on what is happening.  
\- These all ships first time at the races. We, too, by the way. The prize - year certificate for import and sale of the goods in any point of the Universe. And the winners of this race in a year will converge in Planetary Races Leaders. And there, at stake is a perennial certificate for all types of goods that can be found in space.  
\- It seems that we need to take place, - said Mick.  
\- Sure - replied PIMS.

There was a volley, and Planetary Race began.  
\- "First goes "Rip out a tooth", second - "Saber-toothed shark", third - "Tonirovka", - broadcasting the voice of the invisible commentator, - "yeah, the fourth is "Nemesis". Others stay behind. We see movement in the rest of the bunch!  
-Ahead space for "Goodbye aunt!" So that will take our participants? But! Look carefully, dear guests. We - change: "Rip out a tooth" was sucked. Pulled forward "Tonirovka", followed by "Nemesis", and then "Saber-toothed shark". After the cosmic currents - the asteroid belt. Place your bets, gentlemen. Who comes first? Hey, we can change in the top three. The first is - "Nemesis", she crossed the asteroid belt and rushed to gravitational ring. The second - "Saber-toothed shark", third - "Black death". Look, Lord! "Nemesis" flies in the ring right in the middle. "Saber-toothed shark" and "Black death" face around the ring. In the ring comes in "Swordfish", for her, the rebound from concatenated ships, the "Pearl of space". See "Nemesis" at the finish line. It remained only to fly to White. While the first ring a lot, small. Some did manage to dive into the ring.  
-The Lord! Congratulations! We've got a winner! This "Nemesis"! Planetary Race is over! Winners please pass in the banking hall!”

The Bank was waiting for them. The captain brought the certificate for the carriage of the goods, and then was invited to the table.  
-Gentlemen, - began the senior banker, - the rumors that the gain is 80 thousand, were put us. But as we have experienced so destructive and terrible war, it was decided to increase this amount. Happy to tell you, gentlemen, that you won eight hundred thousand in gold!  
The captain tentacles stood on end.  
\- You said eight hundred thousand? Gold?  
\- Yes, the amount, you see, is rather big - four billion credos.  
\- Is per, - began frantically to consider Gan, - four hundred million credos!  
\- You will work individually.  
Money was really great, and for the team it was a great shock. Mick joined this money to your account, having taken only seven hundred ninety-four thousand dollars for small expenses. The captain all the winnings transferred to the employer, then it is his duty was ninety-nine million nine hundred eighty-four thousand credos.  
Mick did what he wanted. He flew on a military depot and bought a perfect weapon. Beauty installed it for nothing. "Nemesis" has become even better and cooler. But for some team members such a large sum of money was irresistible temptation, however, is found only on the eve of departure.  
\- Where Grog? - menacingly snapped the cap.  
\- Ran away, - lazily stretched out one of the shooters.  
\- How did you escape?!  
-It's very simple. Took the money and ran away.  
\- Comet strikes me! Well, I move in his place Mick`s. The guy he's promising, though oddly. And then we were out of the port will not be released. Where Mick`s is?  
-There he goes, - said Garland`s, looking out the window, carry something.  
Mick went on Board, carrying two boxes.  
\- Mick! - Captain looked at my mechanic;-you move from his cabin to cabin Grog and are our pilot.  
-Is an order?  
\- Yes!  
\- Yes, sir!  
-What did you bring?  
\- Cleaning robots and robotic cleaner. R.A.B. and R.A.B.A.  
\- Well, tomorrow we will go, - Gan finally got all excited.


	3. Chapter 3

The fifteenth of may "Nemesis" was launched with Idrana and headed for the planet Dancing.  
Mick led the ship. Remote control "Nemesis" was standard, so there were no problems. The captain sat in the captain's chair and spoke, his speech was meant for Mick`s  
\- We now fly on Dancing with the sculptures of the living flame, with the makeup that they are made from the flowers of gorichveta, from stalks of swaddling's cloth and fruits danzadaraa. And exceptionally elegant fabrics who tear with his hands. After Dancing we will fly on the Good Hope. There we will buy cosmetics, jam, liqueurs, tinctures, salves and ointments from the fruit parigraha and haruhara. And then we go back to Idrana.  
-Sir? - Asked Mick, - not being distracted by work, and why are we to return?  
\- And we are after Idrana on going. Need to stock up on food, water and fuel.  
\- It is clear.  
After three days "Nemesis" has landed on the Dancing-hall. The captain and Garland's gone for good, while all the others remained on the ship. Arrow deepened in a computer game. Navigator braided all its tentacles into the net and hung somewhere near the ceiling. The cook has locked himself and fell asleep. Mick looked out the window and could not understand why everyone is dancing.  
\- Is familiar to them, - said, softly, up PIMS, - they are dancing. The best dancers in the universe, all against the background of pale. Many of them leave the Dance and fly to other worlds, and there they become the most famous dancers. You about Uli warned? - changed the subject, PIMS.  
\- No. And what?  
\- He eats emotions. The more human emotions, the more chances that Uli their Breakfast and dinner, and supper.  
\- Okay, I'll be careful. Over the bosses our goes.  
Android quickly moved away from the window and disappeared in the direction of the engine compartment. The Mick n habits unquestioningly obey the authorities was not, so he walked away from the window only when the captain called him.  
\- Mick!  
\- Sir?  
\- The goods purchased and will download it today. The experienced people had warned me that transport routes appeared cosmic rainbow.  
\- Yes? - Mick looked at cap - and what is that?  
-Well, - said Gan, - actually, nobody knows it but everybody knows that this is a very dangerous thing. And yet, besides the rainbow, we should be wary of the space pirates, and someone else, but I didn't catch the name.  
\- Well, with the pirates, we will look, - said Mick, - with our weapons, we can become pirates.  
\- This is a very cute and tempting, but we are honest merchants, and the rainbow sucks the body, like the baby milk from a bottle.  
\- Rgms. Description ugly.

The path from Dancing on the Good Hope was quiet and peaceful. No pirates, no rainbow they are not met. On the Good Hope, the captain has sold it and bought another, and then "Nemesis" turned home. The thirtieth of May, the ship landed on Idrana. The captain went right after the landing and returned late in the evening.  
\- The goods are sold, the money now Misplace, and we will think about where we should go.  
First of June "Nemesis" went to the Desert Winds; they bought silver wormwood, and then profitably sold it on the White Sands. White Sands gave the captain of the new developments drag quantity in thousand units. With these goods "Nemesis" went to the Zombieland. On the Zombieland the only product was the soil. Here is her captain and bought. Six hundred tons excellent soil. And then sold when he returned Idrana to. Her hands tore.  
The employer was not profitable orders and so the whole team except Mick`s, was inhabited by local eateries.  
One morning Mick`s was awakened by a knock on the wood of the ship. Mick looked out and saw Eddie.  
\- What happened?  
\- Terrific news, - said Eddie, - yesterday we met the captain of the "Pearl of Space”. He looked gorgeous!! All in gold, well, naturally, we asked him where he is all got.  
\- Well?  
\- And he told us that after the race, he met a bum and he said that on one deserted planet lie abandoned countless treasures.  
\- Well, still it is not empty, otherwise they would not lie, - he said Mick.  
\- Captain agree, he now it specifies the coordinates of a planet, and we will go, but there are some problems, the captain of the "Pearl of Space" left there all the team.  
\- So, treasures owned by someone, - he felt a vague alarm and excitement at a time, - and messes what?  
\- Captain spread.  
\- Well, still, - he smiled.  
Eddie the smile did not like. It was very strange.  
\- Forget it, we will be luckier.  
\- I hope.

After three days "Nemesis" went for treasure.  
\- Now - broadcasting the captain, - there are some traps and to pass the required people mad recklessness and reckless up the courage. Strike me comet, if it's not my team!!!  
To treasure planet was about three hyperprism when their path crossed cosmic rainbow.  
Mick saw her first and called all the others. Itself rainbow was nothing like the earthly counterpart. It was formless cloud, which was attended by all the main colors of the rainbow. Perhaps because of them, it’s called.  
Rainbow crossed their path, and then returned and enveloped the ship. Devices out, the engines stalled.  
\- Hey, cap! - Mick pointed to the ceiling, - it sucks!  
\- Hush, Mick, quieter. Let it fit, perhaps it will not hurt us.  
Rainbow leaked on Board, and began to study covering fixed traders and objects.  
Having studied all, she returned to Mick`s. Mick could have sworn that she had eyes that were so carefully she studied him.  
Then it swirling I Mick`s on my knees and transformed into a ghostly figure of a woman that had a long neck, ending a monstrous mouth. Mouth hung over Mick`s and was merged with Mick`s on the head. But as soon as the mouth touched the locket, there was a flash and a rainbow was gone.  
Gan, breaking the numbness, rushed to the Feet, but that was OK, only turned his head perplexedly.  
\- Where the rainbow?  
-He disappeared, - said Gan and looked at Mick`s, - what have you done?  
\- I don't know, - Mick pulled medallion, off his neck and turned it over in his hands.  
-Okay, maybe you've done something that I don't control, so put the medallion on the seat and handlebars on.  
Far from the place of the meeting and the disappearance of the rainbow they flew, because it received a signal SOS.  
\- Not far from us someone asks for help.  
\- If you really close, then let's help - can the rewards will pay.  
SOS signal was coming from a very jagged planet. It outside ate some kind of infection, and only one seat was covered with greenery. Around took off and landed many ships.  
\- Competitors damn! -Said Gan, - there is no rest from them.  
Mick put the ship, came to the surface and asked first got:  
\- What is this?  
-There's some sickness happened, all died out, leaving only the ancient old priest and some fetish, idol, I don't know, and it needs to be evacuated, t - enlightened one held.  
\- And somebody could already?  
\- No, mascot is surrounded by a field that kills everyone who comes into him. We lost Navigator and fly away, and if I want to take a chance, go straight.  
\- It seems that here we are no chance, - said Mick.  
\- And I take the position, still insist on going there. - Gun menacingly looked at his subordinate.  
The Church was dense, and the owner was not younger. Large hall divided shimmering curtain of the unknown radiation. The eyes of the Mick`s and the captain, one of who was in the hall went into the veil. Half of his body, found themselves on the outside, collapsed in a puddle of blood, and the other disappeared.  
-I might have spoken too soon, - Gan launched Mick`s to the exit. - You were right, here we have no chance.  
\- Only the chosen one can come in and go! - Cried the priest shook his bony limbs. - Certainly, the priest was wise, so he yelled at galactic standard language, otherwise it would never have understood.  
\- Everyone who came to the temple! All have to take a chance! - Again hysterically screamed the old man. - Our divine will give unlimited power to the one who will be elected!  
\- I don't know that the deity has some power, - Mick scornfully laughed, - planet died out, and, means, it is a Scam.  
\- I would agree on the boundless power, - rolled my eyes at the captain, - nobody would have dared to touch either me or the team. I go.  
-No, captain, you're not going, - Mick suspended captain and stepped to the veil.

Put his hand to flicker... Cold. The cold was pouring out of the veil. Fatal numbing cold. Mick was suppressed a shudder and went into the veil.  
The veil opal and disappeared. The captain saw the pilot. He stood and looked at his hands.  
\- The chosen one!!!- Then he yelled priest, - after so many years of expectations, the chosen one!  
The priest ass on the floor, gesticulating frantically and mumbled something unintelligible.  
\- Mick!?- Captain rushed to the pilot, - you like?  
-No way, - hoarsely gasped Mick and staggered, - I freeze.  
\- Hey you, cock old, what have you done with my pilot!!??  
\- The chosen one! - Hysterically howled priest, - he is the chosen one!  
\- Will you stop crying and tell me, what do I do now?  
\- It is necessary to take on another planet, - in a business - replied the priest, having ceased to howl. - There to kill, sacrificing media. And a heart that will turn into a diamond, you will be able to either sell or keep.  
\- Toooo??? - Gan stepped to the priest and grabbed him by the shirt.- Oh you maggots ancient!!! What are you doing?  
The priest tugged and crumbled into dust.  
\- The cap, - Mick staggering and clearly clicked his teeth, - quickly retracted.  
The captain picked up the pilot and dashed out of the temple. They were the last remaining already disappeared. The temple collapsed under the onslaught of yellow sand is seen Mick out the porthole raising "Nemesis". Perhaps the priest as held destruction and after his death everything went in a natural way.  
Gan stuffed Mick`s in the sanitary compartment, Garland`s it scanned and conclusions were disappointing. Mick froze inside; there lived a strange creature, like a bright bunch of dazzling light.  
Garland gave Mick`s a medicine that slows down the blood flow, that could really help.


	4. Chapter 4

Planet of the treasure was earth-like. "Nemesis" was dropped along giant trunks silver - gray color. Giant oval leaves, was left behind, closing the blue sky.  
On the runway site they waited for the yellow oval creature on two sinewy legs.  
\- I welcome you! - Said the creature, - I suppose you came for treasures?  
-Yeah, - the cap straightened up, - this is our goal.  
\- You are not the first and not the last one who comes here to get thirsty enrichment. But enough words. Leave your vehicle here and come after me.  
Treasure moved captain, driver, cook and the arrows, and the Navigator, the doctor, the droid with Android left.  
Near the landing site revealed a Marina. The people were loaded in a silver - gray bark, and yellow being pushed him away from the shore.  
The unknown shore of the river forming dense thickets of exotic plants, which were in the stage of flowering. Thick spicy scent floated over the water. In the clear water flashed colorful creatures that could be fish, and could have been anything else. The river seemed, was direct, but worth a look, sparkling surface of the disappeared in dense thickets.  
Mick`s seemed that they are floating around, but the banks were so monotonous and smell the flowers were difficult for perception, so the boat all soon dozed off.  
Half asleep, they missed the moment when the Gaur in the neck hit the arrow and found it only when the boat was about to crash into the muddy shore.  
\- On the River all lose one - sympathetically sang the creature,- is the Law.  
\--Well, I kind of suspected that treasures belong to someone, - growled Mick.  
The crew landed, Bugsy took Gaura on his hands. Two meters from the muddy banks rose cyclopean staircase leading to the great doorway, about which there were two enormous stone monsters.  
The people began to rise. Mick`s, it seemed that the ladder is not so huge, it was a small door, and stone monsters are not made of stone.  
When the carriage passed by monsters, one of them made a lightning movement and swallowed Gaura.  
The door swung open, and the remnants of the crew entered the big empty room.  
Opposite the entrance another door were - and a huge Golden, covered with various ornaments.  
\- Behind that door, - said the creature, - is collected many treasures, and if you can open this door, you will get it.  
\- And how to do it? - Cap nervously rubbed his hands.  
-One of you will pass the test, and doors will open....  
-And we this character will not see...  
-He will join you there in the Treasury.  
-Very well, - Gan pushed forward Mick`s,- is our unrecognized hero.  
\- Ask, - being summed Mick`s invisible to the door in the wall opened and pushed him down there. Before the door closed, Mick looked at the conductor and said,  
\- And what was the point us in a circle to carry?  
\- N ' I don't know what you're talking about - being embarrassed and quickly jabbed Mick`s inside.  
Mick found me on a narrow stone ledge, and under his feet was a gap, through it led Glass Bridge. The one who built it, was drunk or something has smoke before construction. The surface of the bridge was not perfectly smooth; it was all in the ruts, which in different directions sticking out the pieces. Mick sighed, crossed himself and began to climb the bridge. The most convenient it was to creep on hands and knees, because arise Mick to his feet, he would be guaranteed fell into the abyss. And on all fours was convenient, but dangerous for cuts. The bridge was curled in a Crescent. Mick crawled to the top, and from there it fell down on the fifth point. First skinned knees and legs, and then suffered the ass.  
Behind the glass bridge was rebuilt diamond staircase. Her face shone brightly and ominous. Mick again scratched his head - the first step led to the fact that Mick fell. Harmful ladder was. Mick again stood on all fours and crawled down the stairs. "Well, damn it, that here is, by mania glass - diamond bells and whistles to do,”- thought Mick, - "All of them evidently did not care about those poor wretches who are here to crawl will be"  
Crawled to the top of the stairs and was near the door. Stood on his feet, opened it and found her on the lawn...  
The crystal. Funny, but these crystal plants grew in total darkness, and only over the crunch and the sound underfoot Mick has determined that they are not real. Followed by a crunch, Mick got to the opposite edge and tumbled into the Treasury.  
Villages and to go mad stared at the heaps, and the mountain of treasures. On the other hand joined the CEP with the team, carrying bags and bringing truck.  
Here one could find! All the jewels of the world - stones, gold, silver, platinum, huge lake oil - for all tastes. Everest precious stones, the mountain pearls. Statues of unknown creatures made of silver, platinum and gold. Were magnificent specimens made of one emerald, rubies and other stones? The statues were hung with lots of decorations, different sizes and different shapes. A realized dream of a treasure hunt and of course archaeologist.  
The team eagerly pounced on it transcends all ideas treat. Loaded truck was packed into the bags. Finally all the "filled" and replace greed it's contemplation. The quest began for a small souvenir for memory and gifts remaining crew members.  
The Garland wanted to get a set of black pearls, and a joint search find, putting it in a box of unknown metal.  
Being watched them and, realizing that they had persimilis wealth, caused no lift, which rose all up. There being all wished good luck and pushed down on the huge chute that led all right in the cargo compartment of "Nemesis". Expanding the production of and presenting a gift to the garland, all down to business. The ship took off, and began to retrace the course.  
Somewhere in the middle of the road "Nemesis" flew in a silvery cloud and wore it like a fly in amber. Mick turned off the engines that did not fly.  
\- Dolt me comet, where we were?  
\- God knows, the cap.  
But here everything from the ship disappeared and appeared in a bright Shine.  
\- «You’re the janitor, R.A.B.! What can you offer?"  
\- «You’re the janitor, R.A.B.A.! What can you offer?"  
Cleaners disappeared. They were very primitive robots; they thought they were acting on the program.  
-" You - mechanic, PIMS! What can you offer?"  
\- Name.  
\- "Your gift is nothing. We reject your gift!"  
-"You - mechanic, Lams! What can you offer?"  
\- Work.  
\- "Your gift is not meaningful. You're not wanted!"  
PIMS and Lams disappeared.  
-" You - cook, Bugsy Bitumen! What can you offer?"  
\- Food.  
\- "Your gift is worthless. You're not wanted!"  
-"You - shooter, Eddie Traven. What can you offer?"  
\- The tribulation.  
\- "This concept is alien to us. You're not wanted!"  
Eddie and Bugsy disappeared.  
\- «You are the Navigator, Uli! What can you offer us?"  
\- "You are a doctor, Garland Sox! What can you offer us?"  
\- Freedom.  
\- " It is not the gift, which we need. You're not wanted!"  
Uli and garland disappeared.  
\- "You're the captain, Gan Hair! What can you offer?"  
\- Gold.  
\- "It is not necessary for us. You're not wanted!"  
Gan disappeared and appeared on the bridge "Nemesis".  
\- My God, what was it? - Asked Garland, adjusting silver - grey strands emerging from complex hairstyles.  
\- Silent, Garla, and they kept Mick`s. But maybe his gift will not arouse their interest, and they will return.  
-"You who acts as the pilot, Mick Melloun! What can you offer?"  
The question arose in the brain and Mick replied:  
-I can offer a life.  
\- «This is a great gift. We accept it!"  
\- Do what you want, - he fainted, a bunch of the light in it showed growing concern, and this negatively affected the health Mick`s.  
\- "... it is valuable to space..."  
\- " ...do...we release it?"  
\- "...it is important for us too...»  
\- "....black eater...would soon Wake up and .... He will be able to deliver."  
\- "...to kill to cure...."  
\- «....here we go..."  
Mick that conversation almost not heard. A bunch of light made desperate attempts to get out of its carrier. He was burning everything in its path, and when the owners of the voices began to take an object, Mick was already in its death throes.  
Woke up the Mick on the floor of the house. Around there was the whole team, all kind expressing sorrow and despair.  
-What happened to me was? - Mick asked no one in particular, without turning.  
\- Alive! He's alive! - Everything began to express the joy.  
Above him leaned Garland:  
\- Silent let us go, and you materialized on the floor pale and immovable. We checked you - resident of light disappeared.  
\- As far as we are of course drifted away? - Mick got up from the floor.  
\- A couple of degrees, that's okay.  
Mick returned the vehicle to its previous course.

And at this time on the service ship space Rangers flew two types. Similar to each other as twins, but are not.  
One was in leather clothes and his name was Max Tanski. The second preferred jeans, and answered to the name - Martin Riggs.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly leaning wealth each ordered the way wanted. The cap has paid the debt, and he still has an impressive amount he can spend on himself. Eddie Traven did legs with that part of production that he fell in the struggle - he didn't have to work. Mick funded your account, though still ignorant of where he is.   
The team was left with no shooters. Cap with grief went shopping and to the bar he was already primetime and clean. Of view setting Max and Martin in from what point or misfortune same bar on the happiness. They carefully examined a few more visitors hoping to see Mick`s.  
Cap ordered a “Lilac mess" is difficult to manufacture the stuff, but very catchy. Half an hour later at the same bar showed up Mick. Guys he didn't recognize, but then something in his mind clicked and he remembered. Approaching the cap, Mick leaned toward him and whispered:  
\- Out of those two, at the bar see?  
-Yes, and what?  
\- Hire them arrows, I guarantee it is better not found.  
-Hey, guys, - roared Gan, - come over here, talk there.  
The guys moved towards the captain.  
\- Looking for work?   
-We are actually one person looking for, but the money we need, - said the man in a denim suit.  
\- I have cleared positions shooters, - smiling, said Gan,- and seems to be you I come.  
\- Yes, no problem, - the guy in the skin returned the smile.  
-Well. - Gan was pleased, - Mick you will be transferred to the ship.  
\- Mick!? - Both boys leaned forward.  
\- Mick!!- said cap, though Mick was not more than five paces from him.   
Mick came up.  
\- Mick, the conductivity of these new shooters on the "Nemesis".  
-Okay, come with me, -Mick again they forgot.  
Martin and Max are on the way found. On all their news passed since his disappearance, Mick did not respond. Rather, reacted like a normal person, unfamiliar with the situation and have no idea about the people and places where he never was.  
\- Amnesia, - whispered Max Martin`s.  
\- It seems that full - Martin with pity looked at Mick`s, - he wouldn't remember us.  
Mick led the boys on the ship and showed them cabins former shooters. The guys began to settle down.  
Night cap came on Board and brought with him a woman. Increased and torn dress this slim breasted brunette.  
\- We are flying in the Territory.  
\- We gathered in Nanjing and Territory very far from here.  
\- First will throw miss Fujiko in the Territory, and then there is the cap frowned.  
\- For trade need a flight to Nanjing, - is stuck to Mick, - Miss Fujiko not going anywhere, and the championship of martial arts will soon begin and we need to buy Souvenirs. You yourself said that the championship without free traders will not take place. Why I insist on flying in Nanjing.  
\- It says, - approved cap, - but Miss Fujiko will fly with us.  
-You're the captain, - shrugged Mick, - think it’s right, please.  
The twenty-sixth of June "Nemesis" flew with Idran`s, heading for Nanjing. The thirtieth of June, the ship landed in Ninja lane.  
Cap, Garland, Fujiko went for the goods, Mick, Martin and Max went for a walk, to look for adventure on his head.  
Not far had. For surrounding the turn they came across at the local bullies.  
-Let's see who here goes! - Exclaimed one of the local - alien weaklings.   
-You have to apologize!!- Clenched his fists Martin, - and I'll push it into your throat!  
-Nothing you can do, weakling, - laughed contemptuously second.- And we now will prove it.  
\- Sand storm! - From the hands of the first drip sand.  
Mick nodded and looked at the sand, began his movement. A vague memory stirred in him. The sand was wrapped around them under the local laughter. Mick sat - sand froze and opal, melted briefly flash. Mick stood up and with great amazement began to examine his hand, genuinely wondering what he'd do such a thing.  
The bullies got angry. They didn't expect resistance. Gathered together, they began to confer. The result was a simultaneous attack across a gang. But Mick wasn't going to because anyone pain, but just wanted to get rid of the annoying types. And again a short flash of bright - and all the bullies fell from sunstroke. And Mick with friends hurried to leave.  
After half an hour on "Nemesis" came a delegation from the local authorities. The cap didn't like it:  
-What do you want?  
\- Let's start with the fact that your man broke up all of our bullies, but it doesn't matter. They have long had to deal with, but we don't mind. We would like that would you allow your man to participate in the Championship, - said one of the newcomers.  
Is all well and good, but I like the employer this guy, are responsible for it and would like to agree on certain conditions.   
\- No problems. So you wanted to discuss?  
During the negotiations, the cap entered into an agreement with the village authorities, as with the party, host a championship, preferential purchase all of Souvenirs of the upcoming event.  
This agreement, in particular, was expected sale of souvenir products much more expensive than usual.  
Cap and sell dear Mick`s, so that all were satisfied, except for Mick`s. But he was not asked.   
-We would like to ask you one favor, - said one of the elders, - we need to bring a lady from a neighboring planet. The ship we will provide.  
-What lady?  
\- Adept organization "White Lotus", the master of the Silver Fire, academician Vnegalakticheskaya University White Magic name of the Holy Merlin - Florida Tiger.  
\- Yes, easily. Mick will say he will bring.  
Mick turned around for four hours. Miss tiger was uncommunicative, and it was Mick`s on hand. No one was distracted. He brought miss tiger and handed it over to the elders of the village.   
"Nemesis" was loaded to the eyeballs, and sailed away with Ninja panda. Territory Now their way lay in the. During the way there was a quarrel Garland and cap. As you may have guessed, a quarrel occurred due to Fujiko. Mick`s didn't care, especially quarrels. In the morning the cap was gloomy, and garland all day without leaving the cabin.  
On the bridge, except for Mick`s, cap and Uli, during the day there was no one, and therefore, the cap began to talk about the Territory.  
-In those places where I used to fly - there are four strange places Of the Territory Free zones. In them are bought and sold all. Garland I also met in the Territories. She ran away from the strange institution, well you know. She came to us... or Rather; I found her...She was standing under our ship, hiding from the rain in a short robe and black fishnet stockings, barefoot, with matted silver hair. We had little - I Uli, she became the third in our team.  
-It was the same feeling when I saw her. I wanted to protect her and hide, only when I have taken from the Areas I saw...  
\- And fell in love... - Mick sympathetically shook his head, - alright.  
\- Yes, I fell in love, - sadly said cap,-and now I have a falling out.  
-Because Miss Fujiko, right?  
\- Because of it... Damn, why?  
\- Cap, sitting in the arms of Garland`s, and Fujiko spend exactly as much attention as it deserves passenger. Because I feel that if you don't stop these cupids, for you it could end badly.  
\- What do you know? - Angry cap, - Fujiko - honest girl. Her personal troubles monetary...  
\- Here is me and alarming  
\- Whom you worked, Mick, before I was hired?  
\- I don't remember, honestly.  
-Well, not important. Don't get in my business and all will be well.

In the Territory they arrived on the eve of the rainy season. Cap got out of the ship, looked up at the sky and said grimly:  
\- For a couple of days would be delayed. The product will sell right here and in return get some rain and possibly mineral gel.  
\- Why do we need rain?  
\- This is a special rain. It consists of a damn all mineral substances, soluble in it in any remarkable proportions. And it hands off. And mineral gel is the same rain, only the evaporated until a gel-like state. In the evening we will know for sure.  
Fujiko quietly disappeared from the "Nemesis", so that the cap and garland went to find out what you can sell and what to buy.   
Night cap all assembled and reported:  
\- Now. All free for four days. Tonight is going to rain, so those who remain on the ship must configure traps and start to collect. On the one hand we are not rich enough to hide the ship in the hangar, but not so poor. Therefore, we have provided a hangar roof, but no walls. Barrels for water I bought - they are in the cargo compartment. In the city to be quiet Casino not to walk in hot spots, too, in a fight not to join. Clear?  
\- Very, - said everyone who was able to talk.   
The cap is gone. They Garlanda took a room in the hotel. Bugsy, Martin and Max went after him. Mick left. Uli and robots have not paid any attention to the message of the cap.  
Mick drove the vehicle under the specified unfinished hangar stood and strengthened traps, has joined special barrels and went after the others.  
The city did not differ from other similar cities. Houses and a pair of bright Winding lanes diving into the dark gloomy courtyards of avenues by which walked idly dressed beings.  
Mick walked through the nearest Avenue shops, casinos, brothels, strip clubs, restaurants - all the neon lights beggars Darkness. Mick`s they did not touch, for he did not stand out.  
Turning into the lane, Mick saw a different picture. Bums, drunks Ambala propping up plain doors leading nowhere. Mick was one lane, second and was going to move on to the third one to be on the second Boulevard, when suddenly he saw on the wall of the flash from the plasma gun.   
Mick rushed back, but in the alleyway failed and left around the corner and peeped in. The alleyway was rushing the guy behind him walked two Ambala, armed with plasma weapons. They shot the guy, but the guy ran zigzag and it could not get.  
Mick waited until the guy at head with him, and dragged him around the corner.  
He even sighs no time. Mick pressed it to the wall with his left hand and felt the convulsive heart beat guy.  
-Who are you? - Quick whispered plucked from the fire.  
\- Does not matter, - said Mick, - what you've done, what you Ambala with plasma cannons sent?  
-I did nothing... Nothing, I swear...  
\- Because of the girls, perhaps?  
\- Yes, because of the girl, quickly,- the guy agreed.  
-Okay, - Mick began to think, how to hide the guy, so they didn't notice.  
Ambala passed by and saw nothing remarkable in the dense shade and a couple of barrels, standing...  
\- Guy, I don't know who you are, but you just saved my life the favor for me.  
-I don't owe anything, - said Mick, - it's just friendly service.  
-Okay, think what you like, but for me the favor, - the stranger laughed and disappeared in the darkness. Mick smiled, he liked the voice and the laughter of this guy. Began to rain, and Mick hurried back to the ship.  
Under dimensional patter of rain, Mick had supper and went to bed. Two days passed under the rain. On the third evening Mick sealed thirty barrels, checked and forty other and tidied up the traps.  
Somewhere in three nights, Mick woke up from an unclear seaborne under the bottom of the ship. Mick stood up and walked into the cargo Bay. There really someone colic, but outside. Mick opened the bottom hatch and peeked outside. There were three horrible wet guys.  
\- Hello! - Mick looked at the frozen company - and why not from the main entrance?  
-Oh! Again, it's you! -Came a familiar voice, - We're hiding, you know?  
-Come along, you here to freeze. - Mick opened the hatch wider and lowered the ladder.  
The boys climbed, and steel compartment teeth to knock. Mick brought them to the galley, reviewed all three to see the truth, not what was. Wet and cold, the boys never looked.   
-Shoo-in showers, - Mick pushed all three of them will undress and leave things on the floor.  
-Hey, I'm naked look bad, - said the acquaintance.   
\- You and your friends need to warm up, slate in showers, there bathrobes eat, then come, I will feed you, and go to bed. I'm back on the street, not the forest.  
Mick fed three sleepy, after bathing, boys and was put to sleep in different cabins. This an dried washed ironed .   
Around noon, the trio left the ship, not pobespokoit Mick`s.


	6. Chapter 6

Arsene Lupin III day 6 July began with a warm-up. The first three hours are from 9 am to 11 am he was smuggled into the house of a very rich local Mafiosi. 11 he had plenty to somersault intricate traps. By 12 o'clock he got something for which he came and went. From one o'clock until six in the evening Lupin had uninteresting and unintelligible conversation with the owner of this stuff and his bodyguards. And with six in the evening until 10 Lupin again ran to one corner. From the darkness came a hand and dragged him around the corner. First Lupin was scared. He heard about military chimeras, which blend in with the surrounding world. But it was a regular guy, though in the darkness it was not visible. The guy saved him - it was clear. Lupin had to pay the debts, and the debt he too was required to pay.  
Returning home, Lupin pulled the thing and began to examine it. Half an hour later came Jigen and Goemon.  
-In the restless city. All you are looking for.  
-I took that thing for which I was paid.   
-You were not told about this?  
\- The client with the New Land paid me for this statuette made of obsidian - Lupin handed her Jigen`s. He took the statuette in his hands. She was at the height of about ten centimeters and depicted some tentacles raised from the cu Foundation 5x5x5. Tentacles were about sixty, and they were located in a chaotic order.  
\- What is it?  
-I don't know. However, I do not know. But it cost a lot of money, so the risk is justified. - Lupin smiled at his own thoughts,- helped me to avoid walking in the light.  
-Huh and who?  
-I don't know him, but I owe him for salvation. - Lupin took the statue and began to pull the tentacles. In fifteen minutes the bottom of the base rebounded, and out flew a small scroll. Lupin had built the bottom of the back, took the scroll and opened it. In a width of about five inches and about thirty centimeters, made of an unknown metal, scroll immediately cut Lupin`s fingers.   
-Oh shit! - Lupin drew back his hand and a scroll fell on the table. For some time both sides of the scroll were equally empty, but then they seem to have absorbed the drops of blood and form the shape of an unknown script.  
-Yes, -Lupin licked his bleeding fingers, -now we have the key and map. I'll send a message to the client.  
Taking award and map, Lupin went down in the Internet bar. Before he could send a message to the bar burst into Ambala. Lupin made his legs, on his way he was joined by Jigen and Goemon.  
The rain, in spite of all dissolved minerals for local residents was the byword story. To walk under it was strictly forbidden because of the unchecked actions of living beings.  
\- Where do we run? - Asked Jigen, jumping over puddles.  
\- Somewhere, - replied Lupin.   
For three days the whole city in search of asylum, the boys climbed into the territory of the spaceport. Cold, wet, sneeze and runny nose, they crawl under the bottom of the ship, standing in the unfinished hangar.   
-Where to now? - sneezed Jigen.  
-I don't know, - he said Lupin. - Didn't expect this type will nervous because of this figurine.  
Then over their heads, opened the hatch, and from there asked:  
\- Hello! Why not from the main entrance?  
-Oh! Again, it's you! - Lupin recognized the voice of the guy who saved him on the street, - We're hiding, you know?  
-Come along, you here to freeze. -The guy opened a door a little wider and lowered the ladder. Lupin was grateful to him - the guy is not easy rescued them, but sheltered on the day. When Lupin and his comrades had left the hospitable Board, the weather cleared.  
-Now where would we let's go? - asked Jigen.  
\- Back on Board hospitable guy.  
\- Why?  
-I hid there and a statuette, and a map, - Lupin smiled.  
\- If this doesn't work?  
\- Be. - Lupin scratched the back side of the left hand.  
\- Well, - Jigen took Lupin's hand and looked at her, - how long have you palm itches?  
\- Since this morning. What?  
-And you watch.  
Lupin looked. Palm with internal and external sides were covered with small blisters that itch unbearably.  
\- What is it?  
\- Like allergies. Wait a minute, - Jigen felt Lupin`s forehead, - BA, Yes you are burning!  
\- It is necessary to return to the ship, - said Lupin, - we must hide in the cargo hold, we will not release from the Territories.  
\- Well. This guy will destroy the traces of our stay on the ship, because he didn't seem to master it. - Goemon said and paused.  
\- Will go up during loading, -is weakly said Lupin. It started to fever.  
-Hold on, partner. - Jigen threw on Lupin`s his coat. 

On Board hospitable ship started some movement the guy came out, took off the traps and returned to the ship. Tentacles instead of hair and greyish white eyes bulging came then the six-foot creature with crimson. Jigen identified him as a captain. It was like, talked to the guy. Come movers. They were wheeled into the cargo Bay four barrels. Jigen realized that the moment should be seized, kicked of Goemon, put it on his shoulder Lupin`s, and they rushed to the cargo compartment of the vehicle. Have seized the moment and pushed in such a friendly cargo Bay.  
The captain closed the hatch, but not until the end.  
Jigen heard the conversation. Rather, two of conversation.   
\- Mick!  
-Yes, cap?  
-Rain is collected?  
\- Yes. All stitched up.  
-I bought four barrels of gel.  
\- Well.  
\- One day fly.  
\- No problems. I'll check the engines.  
-I'll gather the team. The goods we sold. After six hours on the Championship learns the whole universe, I agreed,- Cap laughed.  
-Okay.  
The captain of the ship departed, and the boy climbed into the ship. The second conversation took place half an hour later.  
-Four barrels of gel, ha! - Someone a nasty voice he prognosis.  
-You packed three barrels? - The second voice was shrill and high.  
\- Yes. And three others the "red flash". In the same gel  
\- Well done.  
The voices moved away.  
-They want to substitute our Savior - Lupin greeted with a heavy cough.  
\- What will we do?  
-’ll kick this infection from the ship. Though I will die, but your duty before my Savior paid in full.  
Jigen opened the lower hatch and then rolled up to him barrel, opened magnetic locks - in this capacity was the gel. The second barrel was filled with beige powder, Jigen knocked it over the hatch, and all the crap with a slight rustle spilled on the floor unfinished hangar. 

And then Mick`s somewhere in the cabin came the idea to check the bottom maneuvering engines. There are three of them - left, right and middle.  
Mick started the engine, beige powder was immediately inflamed and reddish cloud flew out.  
Jigen smiled. In the vacant barrel he put Lupin, and the second was empty at the time of launch of the Central engine. The second barrel has become a haven of Goemon. Third Jigen released for itself. And the Bay to attach a load nothing in the compartment does not point to the presence of strangers when Mick went into.  
The team gathered, although not all - Bugsy Bitumen gulped freedom and remained in the Territories. The CEP was gloomy, but the fuel for refueling "Nemesis" has paid. The ship took off. Mick turned to his Ninja lane. Taking ship out of the planet, Mick began to prepare him for interstellar jump. Before the jump, Mick noticed a metallic luster somewhere behind "Nemesis".  
"Nemesis" emerged from hyper freak and almost immediately:  
-Hey, you on the ship! To drown out the engines!  
\- Police? - Cap suggested.  
Mick brought the image of the unknown ship in the overview window, looked:  
\- No, it's not the police.  
-Why?  
\- Police such ships do not use - was the reply, - Yes, and the coloring is not the same and flashing lights there.  
-Maybe the CBI?  
\- No, the CBI on this stuff doesn't drive and so the ship does not stop.  
-Rangers?  
-For them, this ship is too chic.  
\- How do you know?  
\- Remembered. - Mick put the ship on autopilot, stood up from his chair, thought, went to the cargo compartment.  
-Hey, where are you going?  
\- And I think that the purpose of this stranger is in our cargo hold.  
Come. Mick, cap, Garlanda, Max and Martin stood in the middle of the cargo Bay and thought, which of these barrels are the most suspicious. But then Mick noticed the remains of beige dust.   
\- Hmm.  
\- What?  
\- Garlanda, it is possible to ask you to bring the vinegar from the kitchen and a small jar.  
\- Well, - Garla gone.  
\- What was found? - said cap.  
\- Beige dust on the floor...  
-And what's so special about it?  
\- But Garla vinegar will bring and look.  
Garlanda five minutes later brought the jar and vinegar. Mick gathered beige dust in a piece of burlap, poured it into the jar and poured a little vinegar there. Everyone stared at the Bank. Beige dust had settled and was painted red.   
\- Hmm...  
-What is it? - moved the cap.  
\- You know what it is?  
-No, why?  
-"Red flash" is one of the most powerful drug of the universe. Now we need to find the container.  
-All rushed to look.  
-You see, Mart, Mick from a past life does not remember, and police work is done.   
-Right, - replied Martin, - he remembers. Help me, Max, with this barrel.   
March and Max knocked over one of the barrels, removed the lid and it fell people.   
\- Mick, looks what we found!  
Mick walked over and sat down next  
\- This guy I know, I was hiding on the ship...  
-What is his name?  
-I don't know. Garlanda, see?  
\- What?  
-Blue outline of the lips and nostrils.  
-It stands for something?  
-This guy's poisoning "red flash", multiplied by a strange allergic reaction.  
-What offer?  
\- It is necessary to wash, shave and clothes to wash. And this water then destroys.   
\- Mick, we found two more. 

And they must do likewise.  
Garlanda took helpers Max`s with Mart`s, and they dragged the three patients in the bath compartment.  
Weak especially of sterile beds after shaving Began to look against the background and washing all the patients. Entrusting the care of the Garlanda, Mick returned to the cabin. Unknown ship flew away. This unexpected decision was made by the captain of the ship. Fujiko learning the purpose of the ship, laughed, and embracing the cylindrical body of the former owner figurines, said:  
-My dear, it is not necessary to shoot down the ship. Do you want to guess the secret stolen - give it into the hands of Lupin? If there is a key that leads to the treasure, he will find it. And we will be able to enjoy the fruits of the labors Lupin`s and he himself to go.  
The captain of this speech seemed reasonable and he turned the ship back.  
"Nemesis" was coming to Ninja lane. Before the Championship remained exactly one week, and cap ordered to turn on a nearby planet Rosacure. (Irosakura) Before it was two days fly. Gan was going to land the sick on the planet, but Mick was against it. In the first place, Mick thought that guys who saved their lives, should not be thrown as mischievous kittens, secondly, all things belonging to the Trinity were accounted for and were prepared in cabins and thirdly, Mick had a special weakness for one of the things - sword. Of course, he never admitted the captain, but the sword was dragged to itself and in the evenings trained with him.  
But the captain still pressed on and arrived at Rosacure, passed all three of them to the nearest hospital. However, the CEP showed the nobility and paid for treatment and rehabilitation.  
But all the gadgets and Walther P38 one guy, Smith & Wesson Magnum the other, and the sword of the third remained on the "Nemesis". Gan explained it as follows:  
\- If they want to take, then let them come back and take.  
Probably, Gan had they any plans. On Rosacure from them flew Martin, saying goodbye to send you instead of Logan`s and to him came two passengers. The captain brought them on Board:  
\- They were asked with the passenger vehicle for some nonsense. And they have to go. So let's go together and work for them until that money is not to be.   
After this "Nemesis" took off in Nanjing.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening ceremony was held solemnly and pompously. Among the honored guests featured Jackie Chan, Steven Seagal and many other famous masters. The host village of Konoha did everything to make guests not feel deprived and abandoned. Mick`s the jury determined in free art, and it was based on the demonstrations and was shown at the end of the Championship. Thus, the calculations of the captain for a speedy departure from Ninjapanda did not materialize. Flew Logan, but Max decided to leave Mick`s. He explained his action this way:  
\- Mick is alive, and we were sent to find out where he's at. We found that Mick's all right. The only disorder that he has amnesia for all past events that happened before the war and during the war.   
\- You got it, bub, - said Logan, lighting a cigar, - where is the vessel on which flies Mick?  
Max took him to the captain. Logan is great with them getting along. He was appointed gunner, Sagara - radio operator, and Chidori chef.

Max left the ship and moved to the passenger Shuttle from a New Earth. After the end of the Championship, he flew away, and the championship lasted two and a half weeks on the galactic standard calendar.

In the meantime, three days after placing Trinity in the hospital, after passing the necessary treatment, woke up Jigen and Goemon. Their poisoning were local and did not develop into a more severe form, thanks to the prompt actions of the team "Nemesis". However, when he awoke, the guys found the lack of weapons. Questioning of the medical staff led to the fact that Jigen immediately decided to go for "Nemesis", but Lupin still has not recovered. Goemon lost in thought. Frightened him that he can't hear over the call Zantetsuken and it made more think. 

After another three days, woke up Lupin. He lost a lot of weight, my hair was a mess a crew cut, but his black eyes were still full of enthusiasm and excitement.  
\- We have been robbed!!!!  
\- Yes, well? - Lupin was surprised, - and what is stolen, Jigen?  
\- Sword of Goemon, my Magnum, your Walther and all your surprises.  
\- And who is the kidnapper?  
\- The guys from the ship.  
\- No, they have not stolen, - laughed Lupin, - they want us to go back to them.  
\- Returned? Why?  
\- I guess that's what we're going to find out, returning to the ship.  
\- They flew to Ninjaing.  
\- We'll follow them, but first I need to steal something from the local Museum.   
\- What?  
Lupin opened a newspaper in the interest of his place and handed over to Jigen. The Jigen`s note read: "Tomorrow at half past nine in the morning will be opening the exhibition "a Lost civilization". Artifacts from the distant planets of the dead, collected by the archaeological expedition Mr. Anabolica".  
\- What interests you in this?  
\- Tomorrow will come and I'll show you.  
\- I'm on Ninjaing, - said Goemon, - we still have to decide which of us is the original owner of Zantetsuken.   
\- Okay, - Lupin did not mind, - later we will join you.

Goemon went for tickets to Ninjaing and Jigen and Lupin went to sleep, for they could still feel the weakness.  
In the morning they went to the Museum. Had a lot of people. Exhibits even more unusual tiara of silvery metal, frightening sculptures of green stone with Golden veins and more. Lupin led Jigen to the window, where lay a small stone sculpture, and showed his interest on the subject.  
\- Hey, Yes this is a copy of our... - exclaimed Jigen.  
\- That's right, only the base is rectangular.  
\- And you going? – whispering Jigen.  
\- Exactly, but I'll go alone, and you will be my waste to cover up and tickets to the Shuttle to Ninjapanda organize.   
\- Well, in this case, leave a light footprint.  
For a nice conversation the guys left the Museum and went to the rehabilitation center.

In the evening, on the occasion of the presentation of the new exhibition a reception was held. Lupin happily at him penetrated under the pompous atmosphere stole the sculpture. Tying on the road interesting conversations with the professors of all the planets, and Lupin got to the entrance and the three - moon night hid him. Jigen took two night ticket to Ninjapanda.  
In the cabin, Lupin opened the statue. 5х5х10 its base is a small rectangle. At the base lay a scroll 5h30.  
\- Okay, Lupin. The statue we have. What do we do next?  
\- Find our guy and join the team.  
\- To lead a quiet life? – Jigen laughed, - I don't recognize you.  
\- Well, I don't think our future life will be calm.  
\- Why these thoughts?  
\- Fujiko. I guess she also hunts for these statues, maybe with the help of criminal authorities.  
\- We don't know what hides behind these sculptures.  
\- That's right, she doesn't know.  
\- That's right. If we decipher these texts, we will know why we actually hunt.   
\- I hope this hunting will be repaid with interest.

In the Championship the following has occurred. Florida Tiger – adept of the "White Lotus", master of Silver-Fire of the first degree, academician of the Galactic University White Magic of the Holy name of Merlin was a secret agent of the cult of the Black devourer. The cult safely through, all the turmoil and strengthened due to the new novices. The war curtailed their plans for world domination, and they had to lay low for a while. And Florida showed his ability can be very useful. Before and during the war she successfully practiced white magic. After she was contacted by the master of the cult and announced that the time has come, and we must prepare for the implementation of the plan of conquering the world with awakened Black devourer. However, it turned out that keys to doors and maps that contain the necessary information, stolen safely. The first step was to find all the keys and then sacrifice to play the part of the fifth key.   
Florida is a pretty vaguely remembered a list of demands to the victim, but immediately began to search.  
When guessing on participants of the Championship, she noticed the energy that was perfect for the role of the victim. And she was went to the elders of the village.  
\- Terrible misfortune will fall upon your village, if you do not put a mighty warrior, who came from afar, soon to act!!! - Cried Florida.- Your champion will die!! Your most famous guest will break your neck in the collapse of the stadium!!!   
\- Well, - after consulting with each other, the elders said, - we will change the course of the Championship.  
Satisfied Florida withdrew to brew the magic potion that is supposed to break the will of the intended victim.

Mick trained with the sword, but came with them so exhausted that it fell down dead in bed. And one fine morning he was asked to arrive at the stadium. Surprised Mick hurried. And he was told that because of certain disclosed circumstances, he will be performing this afternoon.  
The stadium was not crowded.  
\- "Dear fans and guests!  
Due to some circumstances, the program being replaced! Now will be shown free art. In the arena – Mick Melloun actually has, a New Earth. Welcome!!"  
\- Very curious - appealed to the captain skinny tall creature in a silvery – white robe, - this guy was announced at the end of the Championship.  
\- Circumstances prevented - not hiding the joy in his voice, muttered Gan Volos.  
-"Here look at this.... It's a miracle! He has a sword... but what is it? It rises!? Look, it's true - he hangs in the air. But what is it? Dissatisfied with the replacement, the men of the village of Sand entering the arena. They start the attack! Look closely, from a guy weighing in the air, emanating a Golden glow, the sword and converts it to the village of Sand flew Golden shuriken, ribbon and rings! The village of the Sand is defeated!  
On the scene comes the Sound village! Without warning they begin to attack! From our champion sprayed blue energy sword transforms into a mild soapy ovals! The village Sound is immobilized!! While they clear up the arena, take a little break!"  
\- Well,- said, not addressing anyone in particular, being in a silvery white robe, - with amnesia, with the sword and not his at all, kind of thing to do. But he had not transformed the energy with something there.   
\- You speak as if you know Mick`s for a long time? - Gan Volos and looked at the stranger.  
\- Met, - he shrugged again and stared into the arena.  
\- "And behold on the scene comes the village of Water! They're out for blood! Attack!! From Mick began to curl the orange energy, which is converted into a long chain. Village Water firmly interlocked with each other! Great! Fantastic! In the arena there is the host – village of the Leaf. But the attempt is vain! The men of the Sheet is wound by three ribbons blue, white, light green – and I can't move. The arena fighters ran out of the village of Ice! Yeah, they seem to be, not to seem rude, very messed up! They were met by a wall of fire, which transformed into fire arrows and flying birds! Hmmm, it seems there are no more willing! Therefore, I declare the statement closed!"

Mick gently down to the ground and went to his hotel. Part of his speech saw Goemon. He didn't like the jubilant triumphant song of the sword, really did not like. So Goemon followed Mick to finally decide who really is the true owner Zantetsuken.  
But conversation did not happen when Goemon walked into the room, Mick is in full sleep, not even bothering to undress. Goemon sat on the floor in the corner and waited.

Florida making a potion:  
\- Oh, Black Eater! Prankstering! Plugins-daaaa! Teach how to deal with the victim? How to cloud the brain and befuddle his senses? Prmdp,` vkings! Hoggatt, gcncral! Give me strength! Yiyijia-aloootttt` HHA!  
In the boiler were made of the most toxic substances, the most deadly tinctures, the most terrible of herbs and extracts. And all this was cooked a good half hour and after reading the terrifying black spells of the pair rose a ghostly female figure. Amazingly proportioned, dazzlingly beautiful, but... she was just a succubus. A dream come true male, but... only for half the night.   
\- Go! - imperative said of Florida, - and take the potion!  
The succubus slipped out of the cauldron, threw on his cloak, and poured the decoction in a bottle and left.  
In the meantime, Lupin and Jigen were already at the spaceport in Konoha. After asking the employees, they set up, where Mick, and went to him. The succubus was on the opposite corner of the village, heading to the hotel.

Mick slept, unaware of the presence of Goemon assuming that he was going to blow mind.   
The succubus and Lupin met in the lobby of the hotel.  
\- Jigen, look here! - cried Lupin. His eyes 9 , his mouth dripped saliva.  
\- Look, Jigen, is a dream come true!  
\- Yeah. There you go again. We need to find Mick`s and Goemon.  
\- You go, and I will get acquainted with a stranger – taaan!!! – skipping and Lupin chased after her.   
While Lupin was running with the succubus, Mick awoke to find the room of Goemon.  
\- Hi, - Mick said uncertainly.  
\- My name is Ishikawa Goemon the Thirteenth, and I came here to once and for all find out who the true owner Zantetsuken.  
\- That's his name! – Mick smiled, - and then he whispered his name, but I, to my great regret, not dismantled. And you're the owner of the sword.  
\- In your hands he sings triumphant songs. In my only call.  
\- I do not pretend to it, for I am not yet able to control its power. He is wearing me out. – Mick got out of bed and held out the sword Goemon.  
\- You give up power? - surprised Goemon, - why?  
\- Explain. I can own it, because it drains me. Maybe someday I will be able.... But it will be who knows when. And by the way, my name is Mick Melloun actually has. Want to work with us on "Nemesis"?  
\- What?  
\- Radio operator or gunner.  
\- Hands you Jigen`s better to take.   
\- Not me, but my captain. And I'm the pilot only. Come on, I'll introduce you, on the way to eat.

The guys left the room and went to the stairs. In the hallway appeared Jigen. He saw them and stopped.  
\- Hi.  
— Jigen, it's Mick. He offers us a job.  
— What kind of job?  
— Gunner or radio operator.  
— I used the arrows went in ...and Lupin in radio operators. He has all sorts of cool things turn out.  
— Yeah, well, - answered Mick, — we find Lupin and I'll take you to our captain.  
— Lupin for the next beauty run.  
— Where?  
— In the lobby.  
The guys came down and saw this very picture. Lupin ran for the beautiful stranger and begged for her kiss.  
— Hey, he's blind! — suddenly said Mick, — it's just a phantom!  
\- Is a beautiful girl, - said Digen.  
— Not having shade? And don't you think it strange?  
— Well, Yes, of course, it's a little unusual...  
— Call your friend, — asked Mick.  
— Lupin!!!! — barked Jigen.  
Lupin on the run looked back, tripped, flew head over heels and crashed to the stranger. Went through her and kissed the wooden floor.  
The stranger dropped the bottle from her and, with a terrifying hiss, poured the liquid purplish — red color. The jet was powerful but not long lasting. The liquid in the blink of an eye had eaten the floor and evaporated, and the stranger disappeared.  
— And what was it? - asked Lupin, standing up.  
\- Phantom, - got Jigen, — come on, we have now work there.


	8. Chapter 8

The captain endorsed the selection of Mick`s, and now the ship's schedule looked like this: "Gan Volos – captain;   
Mick Melloun actually has a pilot;  
Garland SOx – ship's doctor;  
Uliiksitulu – Navigator;  
Logan – first of the arrows;  
Daisuke Jigen the shooter;  
Sosuke, Sagara is the first wireless operator;  
Arsene Lupin – the second radioman;  
Ishikawa Goemon – a cook;  
Kaname Chidori chef/physician assistant".

Came to Logan, Lupin, Sagara and Jigen, the breakdown was purely conditional. All four were truly masters of all trades.

Florida was angry with the victim gone, and the phantom disappeared. To dissipate, she began to draw the energy map of the surrounding space and suddenly... a Loud exclamation escaped from her chest. Because it is on the background of different energy fields saw the light two lost keys. Resorting to black magic, Florida called the master of the dark devourer.  
\- I found two keys, great!  
\- Well done. Now, using all the tools black and white magic, get it!  
\- I'll attend to it immediately.

The master's image faded and disappeared, and Florida brewed a new potion. In addition to the previous composition, there were added the flesh and blood of a black rooster, a handful of snow dust, crushed ruby. And the result was the birth of another succubus. Her eyes were filled with moonless night, her skin was comparable to that of fresh snow, her hair shimmering star color, her lips resembled a ruby – that was another succubus, who had flesh, but no blood. Florida washed her strongest love broth and sent, and ordered him to pick up the keys in any way.

Guys, dwelt in a "Nemesis", each identified by the cabin. But Jigen, on reflection, the cards moved from statuettes. While hiding, cut myself, and both scrolls have grown together. Looking at fused scroll, Jigen brought it Mick`s.   
\- What's that? – curiously asked Mick.  
\- Is an ancient scroll, - said Jigen,- with sharp edges.  
\- This needs to be translated? - Mick held out his hand for the scroll.  
\- You can?!  
\- I will score it in the computer...   
\- Now? - said Jigen.  
\- And what is lather? Faster than translate, the less to worry about then. - Mick put the scroll into the ship's scanner, while managing to not cut yourself on sharp edges, and ran the program.  
In the corridor he heard the voice of Lupin:  
\- Garland – Tan, I couldn't be happier!!!!  
And high Garland`s voice answered him:  
\- Lupin – squishy, not worth it to pester me.

Answer Jigen and Mick didn't hear. The computer has not it took a lot of time for translation. Fortunately, these letters were laid in memory of the ship. The text went diagonally from right to left, and the icons, if read from left to right, was also developed in the text.   
\- "I, Black Eater! I am God! I devour the galaxy! I devour the planet! I devour the universe! I am eternal and powerful! I'm evil and strong! Who knows the Buddha? But the Buddha was the Buddha left! Who knows of Christ? Christ was crucified! Yog - Sothoth knew me, but where is he now? Dying planet, dying of the galaxy, worlds are dying, but who sees it? Comets fly past, but what is a comet? Comet – my burp! Asteroids is my cough! Where were the Elders and where are their cities? Who knows it? There is a gate through which I can get into other worlds, but some of them are locked. Three gates on the planet in the Solar system, but the two of them locked non-removable curse. And one gate of the unilateral kind, they won't let me. There are meglumine the gates! And they are waiting for me! Aihara-nail! Sanphasamit! And my children fill worlds! And the stench will learn them! And anger overwhelms them and......................... And I'm waiting on those who release me........."

It was a text from right to left, part of him was missing scrolls. The text from left to right read as follows: "...Take the Black Book of spells and the invocation and read the following on page seven hundredth sixteenth Chapter of the second volume–" ..... the keys to insert into the slots and turn. Square counter-clockwise, rectangular – clockwise round - counterclockwise oval – for clockwise and will open the fifth groove".   
And the victim needs to be conscious until death, because if you slip a Black eater of the dead, then terrible things will happen. And in the galaxy and in the universe. But we do not care at all, we need power! Prankstering! Plugindata! Prmdp,` vkings! Hoggatt, gcncral! Give us strength! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt` HHA! Iheritage! Sanpro-thinggot! Yog – Sothoth! Ya! Shub – Niggurath! N` Gai, n` Gah` ghaa, Bagg – sohgoh, th` huh! Ignii-x...ignia...thphlthk` nga...Th` bdnk Houston and s...`, EHE... n grdl` LKH! Ah–I-I-I-ahaah! E` aaaaaaa ngkh,...` AAA...ngkh` Aah's`...yyh x` yuh!"

The text ended. The beginning he was missing. On the reverse side of the scrolls were strange diagrams and astronomical symbols, of course, pointing to the gates between the worlds. Important characters were missing.   
\- What have we gotten ourselves into?  
\- Sorry, Mick, it seems to search for treasures with this, I don't think it's a good idea.  
\- Jigen, you were going to look for treasures with the help of these scrolls?  
\- Lupin paid for these searches.  
\- I think he's a bad bargain.  
\- Well, I don't know, - drawled Jigen, - all this suspicious smell.   
\- View referred to in the text, figurines, perhaps?   
\- Lupin - admitted Jigen.  
\- C'mon, - Mick kept the text in the computer's memory, pulled out the scroll, rolled it up and stuffed it in a little visible gap between the seat and the floor. Then they went in search of Lupin. However, on the ship he was not. After questioning, it was revealed that Lupin, after the failure of Garland`s, tried to steal a kiss from innocent lips, Chidori, and was a bit Sagara`s and had an unpleasant conversation with Logan. Then he saw on the field gorgeous woman and immediately ran after her.  
\- Let's go find - dejectedly said Jigen.  
\- Look,- said Mick, - the more it is suspicious.  
\- Why?  
\- But I think so.

Getting off the ship, the guys went to the unprepossessing building of the spaceport. Conducting a survey of all present there, they found that such person ran the whole room and disappeared in the direction of an abandoned temple. Jigen and Mick moved there too. Halfway they were met by a thin type of silver - white robe. He walked around them, then patted Mick`s on the shoulder and said:  
\- Well done partner.  
\- Do I know you? – asked Mick, considering the stranger.  
\- Now? Hardly. But a long time ago we knew each other. You're generally well done, - continued the stranger, - with amnesia still managed to seize another man's sword and forced him to transform the energy of the planets. The power of the inner planets, I believe, returned you the Silent. We should thank them at the event.   
\- Who the hell are you? And what are you talking about? I can't understand.  
\- No, it's great, - the stranger laughed a charming laugh, - is not a problem. In any case, you will have a long road of forgetfulness at the end of which you will find yourself a holistic. I won't ask you how you're taking it out oblivion, but I see that you found new friends. – And the stranger disappeared.  
\- Who was that? - asked Jigen.  
\- I do not know, - said Mick, - hurry, and it seems to me that soon things might happen.

Breaking into an abandoned Shrine, they saw the following. Lupin was swaddled like a mummy, and bent over him perfection itself.  
Mick and Jigen shot at the same time. Bullet 45 caliber blew the succubus's head, and the bullet of the 36th hit him in the shoulder. But since it was the succubus, the damage done by the bullets, it didn't hurt. Turning the remains of the head, the succubus leaned over Lupin. She smelled a sweet smell of decay. Lupin instinctively began to crawl away from her, though the bandages he did not succeed.   
\- Statues? - he bawled creature.  
\- Wes, - said Lupin.  
\- Give it, give it!!!  
Mick`s was not myself. It trembled in apprehension, for he felt the pulsation. Unknown ripple, ripple greedy for something unknown, alien and infinitely improbable.   
Mick ran a hand over his forehead and said quietly:  
\- Jigen in this room to be something incredibly ancient and alien to our world.  
\- This is probably the statues, - replied Jigen,- if we find them....  
\- No, - Mick sighed, - let them take this creature...I wouldn't be here, and Mick collapsed on the floor. Jigen picked him up and put him next to the door, then a couple of shots unleashed Lupin. Lupin quickly crawled away from a monstrous parody of a man. But it, staggering and sprawling, tried to smell statues.   
\- Lupin, where are these statues? - asked Jigen.  
\- At me, - admitted he, - in the inner pocket.  
\- Throw them to the monster and leave.  
\- And these...  
\- They are no longer there.  
Lupin took the figurine and threw them at the monster. Hit right in the belly, where they disappeared.  
\- Arrrr!! - growled the succubus, - Hrrrrrrr!  
Jigen shot again. Succubus exploded with a sickening sound and splash all present a fetid odor.

Jigen raised Mick`s in his arms, podobno Lupin and they all jumped out into the fresh air.  
\- My God! – said Lupin weakly, - that beauty has morphed into something never seen it.  
\- You a lesson, - said Jigen,- will no skirts to chase.  
\- We'll see. - Lupin smiled, - what about Mick?  
Mick came to himself, from a sense of disgust remained only a faint headache.  
\- How are you? – sympathetically asked Lupin.  
\- Bad,- Mick looked at the boys,- These figurines do not belong to our world. They particle of something infinitely alien and monstrous, disgusting – disgusting. And it's the keys to the doors that hide the world of monsters.   
\- And what, then, can't we search for treasure?  
\- Unfortunately - Mick shook his head, - I doubt, those treasures that will offer hidden behind the gates of horror you will like.  
\- And you know this how?  
\- I whispered figurines... - Mick again felt unwell.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing kept "Nemesis" on Ninjalane, and the ship sailed away. Gan ordered to fly to Idran. But something happened that changed the course of the ship.

In the second minute of the flight Mick was an uncontrolled release of energy of the Sun and, having such a gigantic dose of, the ship flew God knows where.

Logan recovered from the eerily ringing silence. Sitting on the bed, he listened tensely in the environment. But the ship seemed to be extinct. Judging that more is not necessary to suffer the unknown, Logan went in search of answers.

In the corridor he found Sagara with a split forehead, the poor man - whether from acceleration, whether from sudden braking, he didn't stand on his feet and knocked on the cabin threshold. Sagara lifted and set him on the floor, Logan moved on. In the galley crying quietly, Chidori. She was not injured, and just was pretty scared. In the control room observed a quiet movement, implying that Jigen tried to revive him, and that was poured on his forehead a huge bruise.   
The captain smeared on the chair, but he had difficulty going in a constant form. Navigator flattened, Mick was lying unconscious next to his chair, and control panel fun-shimmered with colorful rainbow.  
\- Where are we!? – the captain tried to bring the voice of the authoritative note, but it did not work, and the question came out plaintive.   
Navigator weakly shuffled his tentacles on the buttons and was green with pink polka dots.   
\- Yes, it really!!!!! – the captain approached the window. Behind him stretched a black, like fresh coffee, uncharted space.  
\- Oh, my God! - reverently whispered Gan, - is the authority of the Holy Cuttlefish.  
\- She's so terrible? - asked Jigen.  
\- Imagine the Bermuda triangle, the Siberian triangle, black hole and multiply that tenfold, and then stretch it – this will be the System of the Holy Cuttlefish.  
\- Tighten the ships? – with horror and delight said Lupin.  
\- And how, - said captain Volos - the Bermuda triangle compared to her garbage.  
\- Hmmm, and how did we ever get here... - Mick rose from the floor and wiped her current nose is bleeding.  
\- Don't you remember? – asked the captain.  
\- Remember the light... a bright Golden light... and all...  
\- Light soaked "Nemesis" on the Board and threw us into the system of the Holy Cuttlefish.  
\- Never about such heard,- admitted Mick.  
\- Its officially not, - said Logan, with interest considering the scenery outside the window, - write about it "unidentified system".  
\- What a pity that we will not be able to enjoy this discovery, - said the captain, - from her no way out.  
\- Was the entrance, then there is the output – Mick leaned back on the console - we are surrounded by a giant crowd of ships. Deduce on the screen.

Flashed pictures of long-lost spaceships. They are superimposed on each other. According to preliminary calculations it appeared that floats around them, in various degrees of destruction, about a million of old starships.  
\- We could make robust design – sadly said the captain, - but I'm afraid that we can't get out.  
\- Well, we'll see about that, - Mick laid his palm on the panel, and all the ships began to slowly catch up to the "Nemesis". They lined up for "Nemesis" a long Stroy, connecting Golden beam that formed a Golden net, securely holding the starships. Golden ray has expanded and conquered "Nemesis" in a Golden glow.

The Golden glow disappeared around Idrana. Land "Nemesis" could not from–for heaps of spaceships, weighing on her tail. Mick was sitting in a chair with a blank look. He was out cold. The captain contacted the spaceport and to him on Board representatives of the insurance company Idran Corporation.   
It turned out that most of these starships for so long have wanted that those companies have disappeared. And for the second half of may to get the reward.   
The representatives rewrote all the ships, which gave the money, and assured the captain that they would immediately contact the representatives of these companies. As for very old starships, insurers are advised to sell them for scrap, because they have not that was not good enough.

Four days later, the crew of the "Nemesis" has received money from the proceeds of scrap, and sales of rain-related products, and after that the captain decided to indulge in free float. This meant that all the goods from all the planets that will be visited by the ship, will go on sale in those places that seem the most promising captain in the business.   
\- So guys! - concluded cap, - we go to free swimming. Jigen was so kind that told about the treasure and now we actually...  
\- Treasure hunt... - interjected Lupin.  
\- Yes, we're heading for treasure.  
\- If it is on these figurines, we are nothing but trouble, no chance, - muttered grimly Mick, but nobody heard, because everyone immediately cheered up.

A second burst of energy brought the ship in some sort of dark thickets of the cosmos. Disheveled nebula took into its embrace the star "Nemesis" and opened up a Grand scattering of stars. And while the ship was moving through it difficult crooked course - because then all rushed to the starboard portholes, the portholes of the left side – they took on Board a rescue capsule, which appeared to be in a severe depression. The type name was Michael Berserker. He was a journalist, but to coherently explain why I ended up in the rescue capsule, he could not. Mick recovered after the burst of energy pretty quickly.   
Planet that they visited, they called Muralon, and map the captain noted it as the cherry ring. On it grew large ring of cherries. The taste was like a mixture of cherry and rice flour with addition of sugar. The captain cut a couple of rings, chop into bars and stuffed into a refrigerator truck.  
Chidori, one stump took to the galley and raised aboard the seedling of the cherry of the rings for further consumption.  
Second planet in this system, the captain called the Milk of Paradise. The rocks and mountains it consisted of different varieties of cheese, the rivers flowed with milk, the lakes of cream and yogurt. The sky also poured milk, fermented baked milk, yogurt and cheese rained, which created a local subspecies of the glaciers. The cap also suffered this unimaginable existence, downloading a little of both. Chidori in greater delight brought the cheese trees, lava and oil cream snow. And she immediately restocked the galley. Cheese seedlings cap put in his cabin.

The cap didn't eat human food, limiting eating magnesium crystals "wax ripeness" as he was called. The essence of the name he could not explain, referring to some forgotten rituals of his homeland.  
The next planet in the list was as cold cuts. All meat things that ever were in the world, grew on this planet in the wild. Beef trees, flowers kotlety, Okorokova mountains. The sauces of the river...  
Here "Nemesis" stocked meat, meat products and sauces as well as sausages and meat seedlings.  
\- Cap'n, do you think that will bring these delightful on the planet, the invasion of creatures? - asked Lupin, watching the disappearing overboard, cold landscape.   
\- Nothing good, - said captain Mick, for a month, and stay on them whoever it was, they will turn into a naked planet.  
\- Well, if to approach with mind, - didn't give up Lupin.  
\- Is a unique planet, and they are in such a place that the coming invasion of star Wanderers they do not Shine, at least a thousand years, – explained his position by Mick, - so that they ruin is not yet threatened.  
Lupin recognized this view is correct and ceased to pester Mick`s your thoughts.  
The fourth planet called Pasta desert and there stocked up all flour products, except for bread, and fifth – have a Sweet tooth, because in it grew all kinds of sweets. There is a cap already fully scored and the hold and the galley stuff and ordered Mick`s to fly somewhere else.

The release of energy occurred in the atmosphere of a sweet Tooth, but the ship found herself in a familiar area of space near the planet Movai  
The cap recognized the Movai as trustworthy planet, the ship sat in the main spaceport and the cap went to sell the sweets, reclining in his hold.  
Mick after landing went to his cabin and lay down on the bed. To sleep he didn't want to, but he felt very tired. Just a couple of minutes, Mick fell asleep. He slept long and woke up in space. The cap did not become to Wake him up, and sat behind the steering wheel of Logan. Mick slept, brushed his teeth, then looked in the galley and then came to the wheelhouse.  
\- Hello, - happily smiled the captain, - how was your vacation?  
\- Fine, - Mick returned the smile to the captain.  
\- Instead of you Logan steer a little,- said Gan, - I don't think Logan is a great pilot, but you replace it, in principle, can.  
\- Yeah, - Logan turned around in his chair and looked at his friend, - you shave would not hurt.  
Mick ran a hand over his chin. Similarly, tight curly bristles squeaked at hand.  
\- Well, actually, you with a beard looking well, - Logan looked at Mick`s, - something between me and Daisuke. And your face became harder.  
\- I'm glad you like it, - Mick smiled, - now get out of my chair.  
\- No problem, - Logan stood up, grabbed Mick`s and ruffled his hair, - Oh you're a pilot – nya.  
Mick gently freed from the embrace of Logan and took his seat.  
\- Well, boss, where do we go from here?  
\- Fly somewhere, but we'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

The third release of energy has occurred unexpectedly, and the ship was in hyperspace black hole.  
"Nemesis" is rapidly absorbed, and Mick was trying to keep the ship and take him from the all-devouring crater. Instruments went crazy, and the artificial gravity went out, the cabin was swimming captain, Navigator and arrow both. Mick has invested in the salvation of the ship so hard that the secondary emission energy of Venus has led to the fourth energy boost of the Earth, and "Nemesis", tumbling through someone's filled with eddies, the atmosphere, rapidly falling down.  
Mick held the ship with his last strength but the acceleration has propelled him into the control panel, and Mick had lost, in General, all interest to everything going on.

Jigen woke up from the silence. Full of pure silence. He looked around. Mick was lying on the bar unconscious, Logan was lying near his chair, Cap`s smeared on the seat, co-driver smacked into the ceiling. Jigen stood up. Then he realized that the ship tilted. Look in the overview window confirmed the hunch. They were lying in the sand on the side and around the ship were high dunes.  
Daisuke was a philosopher by nature, but was no stranger to risk. So he went out into the corridor, opened the top hatch, climbed to the surface "Nemesis" and from there climbed one of the dunes.  
In the face he struck the salty sea wind. He was so strong that it almost knocked Daisuke off his feet. Jigen looked around. Around was the seemingly monotonous landscape of sand and on the horizon stood up and swirled something big purplish green and it was this strong wind.  
Jigen did not find out that there, on the horizon; he returned to the ship, batten down the hatch and strapped all he could. Mick`s pressed to the floor under its own weight and then covered them.   
The ship tumbled and hung in the thick of something strong and transparent. Then, everything stopped. Jigen and Mick moved out to the entrance to the wheelhouse, well, at least the door was closed, and that they are in the corridor flew. Then "Nemesis" something's come up, and the ship went up sharply. Then the movement stopped after a while resumed, but after a while the ship flew, spinning in free flight.

Jigen, reasoning that free flight could lead to disaster, rose from the floor and ran to the wheel. Led planes and helicopters Daisuke could - and panel "Nemesis" was standard - so buttons and twirling the wheel, he still managed to avoid a collision with something big and brown, and, laying a gentle turn and was able to land the ship in a small cave on the border of the yellow sand of the desert.  
Planted the ship,Jigen hard, but sighed with relief. Guys, scattered around the floor, showed no signs of life. The cap was slowly going in the original form, and the Navigator fell from the ceiling. Jigen went out into the corridor, opened the top hatch, then the bottom and out dragged Mick`s. Somehow it seemed to him that Mick`s needed to bring to life first. The cave in which his ship was small, but roomy. The floor of the cave blanket grey soft substance, the walls and ceiling were brown. Daisuke sat down next to the entrance – this place had a lovely view of the sea – and laid next to Mick`s.

Apparently, Daisuke fell asleep, because it woke Logan.  
\- Oh, - Jigen anxiously looked at Logan, - you so quietly came.  
\- I think, - Logan leaned against the wall of the cave, - either it's a glitch, or we really were so that we never dreamed of.  
\- Are you talking about?  
\- And here on this sandy desert and the sea behind him.  
\- And what is so strange?  
\- For us it is a huge sandy desert, and for some it is a cozy little beach.  
\- Oh, - Jigen not a little scared, but quickly took himself in hand, - but are you sure about this?  
\- Why don't I run to the sea, - grinned Logan, - and check your thoughts.  
And rushed straight through the desert, found some kind of trough in the sand and, when he reached the sea, scooped up water and rushed back.  
For a while, until he ran, about to Board added people. All crawled out into nature, and Garland and Chidori began to provide first aid to the injured.  
\- How I would like to lie down on the lap of Chidori - Chan or the Garlands – Taan - said dreamily Lupin, seeing that Chidori lays on his knee his head Mick's to handle a few bruises and cuts on his face.  
\- I don't think that dream will come true, - grinned Jigen, - knees Kaname and the Garland`s you do not Shine, even if you're going to bleed.  
\- Well, a dying man's last request will not be denied! – passionate shouted Lupin.  
\- I may not fail - Daisuke worriedly looked at Kaname, - and you Shine only at the hands of friends.  
\- The world is very unfair, - resentfully said Lupin, and withdrew to the opposite wall.  
\- As Mick? – Daisuke realized that Mick somehow not awake.  
\- The concussion he no, - said Garla, - he just lost all strength and now is resting.  
\- Is not dangerous?  
\- Mick and not in such scrapes get, - the conversation took Logan. He put a washtub on the ground and looked at the man.  
\- Everything is fine. He wakes up, but only after some time.  
\- You're talking like you already seen this?!  
\- I saw more than once. So I can say, let's put Mick in cool, we should put something warm around it and wait.

Did so. While dragged Mick`s, cap got to the trough and drank all the water. And once drunk. The tentacles on his head was braided into pigtails, and color it was akin to the octopus in the period of mating on white background gray bold stripes on the diagonal.   
But then the locals have crawled out on the beach. Near their cave, about half a mile from them, there is a huge collection of spheres of purple - pink. They spread out a blanket, set the picnic basket and ran to the sea.  
\- Bring me a piece of their blankets and the contents of their baskets! – cap ordered, - I want to know what we're up against!  
\- No problem, cap, - grinned Logan, - wait will do. Lupin and Daisuke, come here, will help.  
Three brave researcher came out of the cave and headed towards a huge shining veil, freely spread out in the distance.... In terms of terrestrial measurements it was a half – mile, by the standards of the local – perhaps five centimeters, unless of course, they used such methods...  
Logan did not waste your time on trifles and immediately cut off kilometer strip width of two feet. The material was very easy. Logan twisted out of his roll, he gave Lupin and told him to carry it to the boat. As Daisuke began to get close to "the picnic basket".

The basket was a blue hemisphere, a height of approximately 14 to 15 meters and a width at the widest part is about 40 meters. For the guys it was a very big basket.  
\- I wonder what they eat? – swallowing, asked Daisuke.  
\- I'm more interested in whether I can penetrate the material, - said Logan, - because otherwise, we'll have to get in there.  
\- Yes, it would be very problematic,- a glance at the object, grunted Daisuke.  
But Logan already has cut a two-meter hole in the wall, cut the plate he laid closer to take her with him. Daisuke poked inside.   
\- Well stinks! – he complained.  
\- What do you want? - Logan also has from very sharp and crisp smell coming from the basket.   
\- We take from here? – Daisuke looked back at Logan. - I do not think that such a need ...  
And Logan paled, and started to settle on the bedspread.  
\- I got you, brother, - was holding Daisuke picked him up, - what happened?  
\- Smell, it drives me crazy.... Let's get out of here, just take the plate.  
\- Okay, - Daisuke put Logan to his feet, took the plate, and they moved.

Cap very graciously accepted the gifts of the unknown planet, and commanded Logan to fill the barrel with a divine drink that is ocean water.  
\- No, cap, I now will not go after him, – rested Logan - now the locals there. They can step on me and all...  
The cap is a little sober thought and allowed yet not to do so.   
The people scattered in different corners. Local day lasted two earth days. Mick came to himself, when the day was darkening, turning into night. In a cave almost no one was there. People slept on Board, Logan, using the fact that local finally off the beach, filled the barrel to cap. Next to Mick asleep Daisuke. Why he decided to look for Mick, he didn't explain, and Logan did not mind.  
\- Hi, - Mick looked around.  
\- How are you? – Daisuke turned to him, - you feeling okay?  
\- Yeah, actually, why?   
\- You a very long time to recover! Logan is, by the way, didn't care.  
\- And he never worried about it.  
\- So you knew him before this trip?? - exclaimed Daisuke.  
\- Don't, - said Mick, - why you so think?  
\- You just said "And he never worried about it".  
\- Yes!? – genuinely have pooped on Jigen`s Mick.  
\- Okay, forget it. How are we going to get out of here?  
\- Beautiful beach, - Mick rose to his feet and looked at the darkening sea, – something to escape and swim.  
\- Well, I don't think it is a good idea - in the cave consisted of Logan and rolled the last barrel. – Woke up?  
\- As you can see.  
\- Logan, Mick said a phrase "And he never worried about it, but when I tried to ask him what this phrase is, it turned out that Mick doesn't remember anything.  
\- Here's how. - Logan walked over to Mick`s and turned shoulders. – Look here. You remember me, Mick?  
\- I know, - Mick said thoughtfully, - your face definitely looks familiar to me. You're in commercials was not removed? Say in the ad... uh-uh diapers?  
\- Pancake, - sweet said Logan, - is useless. Although... his sense of humour remained the same.  
\- So you knew him, - Daisuke scratched his beard, - why didn't you tell me?  
\- You know, I don't think it's a good idea. So far, at least.  
\- The terrible secrets of a past life?  
\- No. Mick's got no terrible secrets. Mick, where are you going?  
\- To bathe, - Mick looked at Logan, - and there how's the water?  
\- Go to the ship. You have from this water would be to scratch.  
\- You got angry, - Mick smiled.  
\- Mad at you, and he smiles? – Jigen shook his head.  
\- Mick always like this. It's impossible to be angry long. For that I love him. Go to the ship, Mick, spank, come on.

Mick brought the ship into the darkening sky. But since Mick is almost nothing not seen, he decided to make a circle over the beach and sea. Velvety purple, lazy sea waves carried to the shore, and the sky shimmered with bright Golden stars.  
\- Pity, - Mick said sadly, - that I never saw before.   
\- But you were unconscious, - replied Jigen, - no wonder that you missed it.  
\- Goodbye planet of Giants! – Mick smiled, - we'll never meet again.

Mick brought the ship into orbit and there secondary emission have thrown them into the space space station USA -1. Docked, cap and solemnly bore the gifts of the unknown world on researching the scientific fraternity.  
Scientists fought over a piece of "baskets" and a ribbon on the bedspread for a long time and, in the end, decided that these materials may be applied only in military technology. The cap thanked the scientists, took the artifacts, and "Nemesis" took off for the nearest militarized planet.  
Came in there... Robots and androids are outlawed, shoot aliens, mutants are beaten nearly to death. Others can walk, but only with his arms.  
\- So! – said cap, looking out the window, - it seems we've reached.  
\- Yeah, - Logan's claws will, - cut all fuck.  
\- Fly? – asked Mick.  
\- I think it's better, - grinned cap.

Local started throwing stones at the ship and yelling: "Give androids! Give robots! Give me the aliens!"  
\- So, stuff like that. Jigen, Sagara and Logan, go get the guns.  
\- Mick, we've only two guns left and right! – Sagara replied.  
\- You are mistaken, - came a cheerful reply, - when I put the guns, I took care of everything. On "Nemesis" three gun towers with guns in circular turrets. The two sides. Sagara and Jigen - go for them. One top – Logan, you're there.  
\- In what way? - grumbled Logan.  
Mick ran my fingers over the control panel. At the captain's chair rose chair for the shooter.  
\- Is my size, - grinned Logan and reached the place. Once it settled, the chair went under the ceiling.  
\- Are you comfortable? – asked Mick, - you know?  
\- Very well, - came the voice from the ceiling, - ready to fire.  
\- Use simple shells, - said Mick, - we need to take off without losses, and not to start an interplanetary war.  
\- Mick, - Gan said weakly, - what do I do?  
\- Command, - said Mick, - you're the captain, you strike a comet!   
And he put forward from under the main panel, another, little, and intensified nasal laser gun.  
\- Take off! - ordered the captain.  
\- Fine, - Mick pulled the wheel, simultaneously including automatic fire laser cannon.  
The Nemesis soared in a cloud of plasma explosions. Mick brought the ship into the atmosphere and moved in a calm flight.  
\- Why are we stopping? – frightened voice asked the captain, imagining that they were.  
\- I think they have a great military depot...  
\- And with that, Mick?  
\- A black sheep even a tuft of wool.  
\- What do you want?  
\- To Rob this place, - Mick turned to cap and smiled.  
\- We're not arms dealers?!  
\- Why sell? Yourself take. The more I found the warehouse. So everyone hold on tight and fight with all his strength.  
Mick dropped the bow and rushed down. From laser guns "Nemesis" on the ground grew ruby flowers. The local population fled, not forgetting to shoot at the ship.   
Laying a steep turn, Mick planted a "Nemesis" near the gun hangars. Guys even if you turn the shooting stopped.  
\- Lupin, Jigen, Logan, and Sagara all of whom still want to stomp. Take everything you can steal. Cap?  
\- You remain on Board, Mick?  
\- Just so, captain. For fire support and the maintenance of the ship in takeoff readiness when needed!  
\- Well, I'll go and take charge of the robbery.

Stock was something to see, and there was to take. Of course, the huge nuclear and plasma projectiles, as it would be desirable to take them, could not go and speeches. Such a colossus would have nailed the ship to the ground. Well, everything and fled to his favorite weapon. The truck was Packed with bullet band, shaped charges, mines, Napalm, dynamite. Logan dragged himself into the helicopter guns with sixteen trunks. Archaic weapons, but nonetheless still used...  
Generally, when a local came to find out what suspicious strangers are doing on their military warehouse, the ship was chock-full of weapons, and all the crew members except as janitors and mechanics, looked like a Mexican guerrillas during the war for independence.  
\- Are we leaving? – asked Mick  
\- Oh, Yes, - languidly said cap, hung on it two ammo belts criss - cross, and in his hands he held and gently stroked the Thompson submachine gun.  
\- Logan cook little to 13 – 18 kilotons...  
\- Why?  
\- Blow up the warehouse.  
\- Can not you, Mick, - Lupin shook his head, - absolutely can not.  
\- Mick's got a point, - said Sagara, - leaving, it is necessary to destroy the tracks and weapons. In war always the case.  
\- Logan?!  
\- 18 kilotons no, only fifty, and even that is locked.  
\- Okay, - sighed Mick, - as soon as I gain altitude, activate and leave.  
\- No problem.

"Nemesis" hard off the ground and began to gain altitude. Local adjusted plasma anti-aircraft gun and started aiming to hit the ship. As soon as the warehouse has evolved into clearly distinguishable rectangle, Logan kicked the ST plasma. Thirty seconds later, ruby fungus grew on the site of the warehouse.  
\- Locked these things work very effectively, - stated Logan.  
\- True, but they are more dangerous than conventional bombs, because a bomb can be cleaned, and locked, especially locked at the stage of explosion, it is impossible.  
The people in the wheelhouse with vigilant attention listened to Mick`s.  
\- And the more locked can contain any power. And if there locked, for example, a nuclear explosion in the first stage of the explosion, and he put about a hundred megatons, when opening the field, the explosion will be stronger and more destructive with. And also you can lock all sorts of natural disasters, fires and so on... - then Mick stopped to lecture about the CG and found that all it listen with interest.  
\- Very informative, - said Sagara, - but I, by the way, with them never faced.  
\- Remember, Jigen, we were faced with this. Miniature atomic bombs.  
\- It was the case, and as always, we have to get involved, Fujiko, " said Jigen.  
\- You know, Fujiko? – astonishment asked the captain Gan Volos.  
\- Yes, well enough not to mess with her, - Jigen stared at cap. – and you met her?  
\- Ride to the Territories, - Mick looked around, - and I did not like it, immediately. And, in General, we have already successfully flew outside is not very peaceful planet that does not like robots, androids, aliens, and mutants. Now what?  
\- Where you want - shrugged the captain, - in any direction.  
\- Sounds tempting, but I'd like to rest, if you don't mind?  
\- No, of course. And the lead ship... - the Captain has swept all present strict hard look, - lead... Jigen.  
\- Okay, - Mick rose from his chair, - Took, Daisuke. I do not Wake up, even if something out of the ordinary to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Mick went into the cabin. Along the way he did Michael. The one purchased in stock Smith & Wesson and was going to shoot. Had it hit a couple of times and take away the gun. Logan, who came to the noise, added to Michael a couple of bruises and shoved it to the garland. 

Mick came back into the cabin, as he was called by Logan.  
\- Mick, wait!  
\- Yes?!  
\- I want to ask... You really don't remember me? Or you remember, but pretend you don't know?  
\- It is a very difficult question, - has left from the direct answer Mick, - and I'm not able to give an answer.  
\- Mick, you do not shirk,- Logan pinned him to the wall, - I want to know, what do you remember?  
\- Of course, it's your right to know, but unfortunately, I can not help you, for I am in a fog.  
\- Have you been injured? You have a concussion? – The voice Logan had heard ill-concealed anxiety, - What happened after you said goodbye to us on the moon, and went to fight the black dragon evil?  
\- Logan...What are you saying to me right now, makes no sense. I don't remember anything of what you told me.  
Logan with anger was dramatically hit his fist against the wall a few centimeters from the ear Mick.  
\- You will tell me everything!! Do you understand?  
\- I do not think that your anger will lead to meaningful results, - is unnatural calmly answered Mick, - I do not remember anything from the past if it ever existed.

Mick closed his eyes. In the frontal lobes were born the pain, and her throbbing was unbearable. The tickling sensation in his nose have grown and ran blood. As Mick stood against the wall and slid down it. He has not heard the cry of Logan, calling him by name, never heard of fractional clatter of many feet. He didn't hear anything anymore. His entire essence was absorbed red light, which grew and grew in him until he stepped outside his body and captured the ship, sending him once again into the unknown.

Mick woke up in his cabin. Beside the bed sat Logan and slept. The ship shook as in a fever. Mick felt very good. Headaches disappeared, blood from a nose did not run. The only thing he wanted to eat. Mick swung his legs out of bed and examined himself. Logan, it seems, did not even bother to undress, just took off the sandals. And so – jeans and a shirt and left. The shirt was stained with blood, jeans have been pressed. Mick got up and went into the shower. Dirty stuff he left in the Laundry basket. R. A. B. A. periodically clean this basket, washed, ironed and laid out cabins. Clean clothes Mick took from the cabin. After washing, shaving, cleansing and grooming, Mick felt even better. After all the washing and cleansing action, Mick went to the galley.  
\- Hey, Chidori! Hi, Goemon! Do you have anything to eat?  
\- A piece of copper wire?  
\- And more substantial.  
\- Steak, the remains of the ramen, a bit, a little bit of this...  
\- I think that's enough.

Chidori, he set the table, making his dishes with remnants of food. They, of course, was fried and cooked, and could not be called scraps, Mick, all is swept, thanked the cooks for the wonderful job and went to the wheelhouse.  
He opened a great spectacle, as soon as he entered the wheelhouse. "Nemesis" was on the edge of a Grand interstellar battle. The bitterness with which the unknown enemies attacked the opposite direction, could get into the annals of history. Swollen and blew up white balloons, blooming scarlet flowers, green, orange, and crimson lightning cut the black space of the cosmos. And explosions, lots of explosions.   
\- Silent war, - muttered Mick.  
To it turned Jigen sitting at the helm. His face was pale, the black beard stood out.  
\- Mick...  
\- Yes?  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Yes. All right. Where are we?  
\- Uli is unable to determine our location. He says we may be in one of the neighboring galaxies. And this is a war.  
\- I see. We are not attacked?  
\- Not yet. They can't see us.  
\- Okay, now let me take my place.  
\- Of course.  
Mick approached the pilot's seat. Jigen stood with him and looked at Mick`s.  
\- Logan was so scared when you fell in the hallway. In this he blames himself. What happened there?  
\- He was trying to figure out if I remembered anything from a past life. And a little overdone.  
\- Okay. – Jigen faintly grinned, - you feel that you associated with it is tougher than you think.  
\- Maybe, - Mick sat in the chair and strapped, - but I don't remember. Uli, give our coordinates!   
Uli brought to the screen the longest chain of numbers that I am carrying some important information. Mick looked at them and frowned.  
\- I can't believe we were here...  
\- You know where we are?  
\- I remembered this place, having looked at the numbers. It was called "the Place of eternal wars." Here send all fledgling young soldiers to find out how long they last.  
\- Me here is not sent, - gloomily said Sagara.  
\- On the planets the Earth the Convention is not practiced, - answered Mick, - only in special cases...  
\- What special occasions? – Sagara even more grimly looked at Mick`s.  
\- Well, all sorts of special occasions. I now do not remember.  
\- Right, then - intervened Jigen, - what do we do now?  
\- Unfold and fly away! - In the wheelhouse the captain arrived and being bossy.

And here they came. The cabin was flooded with bright white light, blinding all within. The ship abruptly shook.  
\- What the hell was that?  
\- Obviously, we've been hit, - matter - of-factly explained Jegen.  
\- Plasma grenade, and that's all,- Mick, squinting, trying to figure out who attacked them and where.   
Near the ship there were two missiles, and once again the cabin was filled with blinding bright white light.  
\- What was that?  
\- Plasma warheads! - shouted Mick, - it's not the people who are fighting there! They can't see us! It's someone on the side precisely hits.   
\- Who could we cross the road? – Jigen rubbed his eyes.  
It doesn't really matter - we're back. - Mick stepped part of the burdens they have in the hold, and released it. Then no one could understand how Mick was able to activate a few small nuclear bombs, and one box of ZB in the distance. Mick didn't understand. He wanted them to step up and lose, and he did.  
Breaks from activated bombs merged with the red splash of the secondary emission, and the "Nemesis" pushed close to a chain of planets System Games.

\- Is where are we? – asked the captain.  
\- System Games, - answered a question Logan materialized in the cockpit, - a place of debauchery and endless play.  
\- Oh! - the captain rolled his eyes and his tentacles stood on end. – Then we will land there and will continue to indulge in Vice a couple of days to recuperate.  
\- Yes, - Mick took the ship right into the colored lights.

Around flashed signs advertising gambling, luxury brothels, massage parlors, saunas, bathhouses, drugs and more bloody abyss crazy ass shit.  
\- As far as I remember, - Logan sighed, - is the world zazhratye Nouveau riche and corrupt politicians. Those who wish peace and rest and calm game in the best traditions of the casino, dare not come.  
\- Where? – asked the captain.  
\- The Casino System. In the constellation Cygnus. Four planets, or rather, three planets and a planetoid. Europe - 2. copies of casino Baden – Baden, bad Homburg, Monte Carlo. America – 2: Las Vegas and Atlantic city. And Asia - 2: Macau.  
\- And there luxury casino? – inquired Lupin.  
\- There is a luxury casino for the elite, and then... - Logan waved a hand toward the viewing window, - only the rabble hangs out. All the space trash from a desire to play for the loot.  
\- Huge field of activities, - dreamily sighed Lupin, - as soon as we land, nobody is unloaded. I am going to explore and then...  
\- You have to be born some daring plan, - filed voice Jigen.  
\- Correctly.

Mick put "Nemesis" in the spaceport of the planet the Excitement. From the spaceport circles scattered hotels, from simple near the spaceport, to the elite, barely rising above the horizon. Lupin got out of the vehicle and left.  
The planet of Passion, Drive and Money Trump ACE revolved around a double star. While the stars revolved around each other so that all three planets there was virtually no night. And the planets themselves had such a speed that the difference between day and night generally not felt.   
So what time of the day "Nemesis" arrived there is unknown. Lupin came back in about ten hours. He was very happy, but he said nothing to anyone, and immediately went to his cabin. Later there followed Jigen.  
\- I invented an amazing adventure! – said Lupin, - it doesn't just bring us money, but will give the opportunity to get to the third key.  
\- Is good,- replied Jigen comfortably in the armchair, – bag. Who are you going to use?  
\- All, - Lupin stretched out on the bed, - except as janitors and mechanics, of course.  
\- I wonder, - Jigen looked at partner, - I don't think somebody on this adventure to agree.  
\- Cap? He is very adventurous, in fact. "Nemesis," the crowd of different people...  
\- You're right. The company really disparate.   
\- Garland? It is made for risk.  
\- Yeah. Created, – said Jigen.  
\- What do you mean? – startled Lupin.  
\- And you did not notice? Well, you give a partner!  
\- What's wrong with her?   
\- Garland - Android.  
\- Oh, my God! - Lupin was genuinely astonished, - is this true?  
\- Elite model, but still not human. I'm sorry I never told you.  
\- Traveled. Mick? I think he will not mind this distraction.  
\- And I think Mick will mind.  
\- Why?  
\- Your adventure - in essence - robbing. Isn't that right?  
\- I know, - agreed Lupin, - but what of it?  
\- Sounds like you still don't understand what Mick.  
\- Android? - suggested Lupin, - well, it just can't be.  
\- No. Mick – man. You made a mistake here. Mick... He's a COP.  
\- Can not be! - Lupin sat down on the bed and stared at Jigen. - Why?  
\- Don't know why, I realized that there are signs of behavior. But he is an unusual COP, very unusual.  
\- Okay, - Lupin sat, - if what you say is true, then.... Remember what I tell you. I want Mick to me then arrested.  
\- Your right. I think I should give up. I like it. He is much smarter than Zenegata.  
\- Logan? No problems. Sagara? Also no problem. You and Goemon? Also, are you not?  
\- No, - said Jigen.  
\- And Chidori. I think there is also no problem.  
\- The command you typed, it now remains to persuade them.  
\- You take the Mick, Logan, Garland, and Chidori. I Michael forgotten, well it is also get.   
\- Good, you - all the rest.


End file.
